Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart
by Lonely-Avenger
Summary: An AU where Shinji is living a normal teenage life. My 1st EVA fanfic. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue : Another Usual School Day

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

==========================================================================================================

Author: I decided to turn Gendo into the father figure that Shinji wanted, although he doesn't show his caring side openly like Yui. 

==========================================================================================================

****

Prologue – Another Usual School Day

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK 

"Zzzz…"

TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK

"Ahhmmm… zzzz…"

RI----------NG

"Huh? Muuuwwwaaahh…."

Thus, an alarm clock started another day in the life of Shinji Ikari.

__

Damn, 6 AM already… oh well, time to get ready for school, he thought. He groggily grabbed the alarm clock and threw it on the floor, turning it off. He slowly woke up from his bed and stretched his arms while rubbing off sleep from his eyes by his hands. Leaving his bed, he went in his bathroom and showered up, after which he changed into his school uniform consisting of a jacket, polo with a tie, black pants and leather shoes.

"Hmm, looks like breakfast's being made… better hurry up." 

An aroma of cooked breakfast breezed through his room. 

Carrying his school bag around his right shoulder, he went downstairs to the dining room and eagerly waited for breakfast being served. 

"Finally you're up, son. Guess your mom's cooking never fails to wake you," said his father, Gendo Ikari. Wearing his traditional red-tinted glasses, he was reading the daily newspaper. 

"Of course, _otousan_," answered Shinji. 

'Breakfast' consisted of a simple dish of scrambled eggs, fried rice, Caesar's salad, and sliced sausage, it never cease to satisfy the young boy's stomach on the first part of the day. 

"Breakfast is served!" exclaimed his mother, Yui Ikari, while carefully laying down the cooked dishes down on the dinner table. After finishing breakfast, Yui cleared up the dishes and settled them in the kitchen sink. Shinji lend a hand to help her wash the dishes. 

"Breakfast's great as always, _okasan_, thanks! _Sayonara_!" he said, after washing his hands and giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. 

Yui smiled after he closed the front door of their residence. _He's so adorable and caring,_ she thought. 

"I'm leaving now dear, take care," said Gendo, kissing her on the cheek also before leaving. 

"Have a good day at work dear," she replied. 

__

Another boring day at school, hmm, I wonder what Kensuke and Touji are up to, thought Shinji, as he walked his usual route to Tokyo-3 High. As he went near the gate, he spotted the two stooges who greeted him.

"Hey Shin-man, morning!" Touji greeted.

"Hey there, Shinji. Looks like another usual day at school, huh?" Kensuke asked. 

"Yeah. What about you two? Anything you've done lately to kill the boredom?"

"Nope, just the usual stuff --- checking into the school's files, playing war-games, and surfing around the Internet," the otaku replied. 

"Figures." 

The school bell rang and the trio proceeded into their respective classroom. As the class took their seats, the Class Rep, Hikari Horaki, did her duties, "Rise, bow, and sit" and the professor started a lecture about English. 

__

Just great… well at least it's not Physics; a lecture of it will instantly make me asleep, thought Shinji. He looked around and saw the quiet and mysterious figure of Rei Ayanami seated to the classroom side, her face peering out into the window as always. _Why is she always like that? I can't seem to get anything out of her personality, _he thought. Within each passing day he found himself attracted to her and admired her beauty --- her delicate, clear, fair skin, crimson eyes, blue, short-cut hair --- but decided not to take any action. He wasn't a coward, but the problem was he never found the courage to strike up a conversation with her. 

Just then, his school laptop emitted a flashing, quiet beep, indicating an online chat being started. He logged in the chat room and found Asuka as well.

==========================================================================================================

TOKYO-3 HIGH

Welcome! Class section 2-1 Online Chat

==========================================================================================================

[**Classtud** has logged in]

Redbabe Hey there, baka. Why are you staring at Wondergirl? Pervert!

Classtud What? What's the problem of me staring at her? I'm not being a pervert!

Redbabe Oh sure, as if! 

Classtud Oh boy… what do you want?

[**Jock** has logged in]

Jock Hey there, Shin-man, what's going on? O great, it's the red demon…

Redbabe Why you stooge, how dare you insult me!

Jock Hah! Quit picking on Shinji you German bitch, and let him be!

Redbabe Grrr… just you wait until I get my hands on you!

Classtud O_O

[**Section-1** has logged in]

Section-1 Hey Shinji, how about we go to the arcades at the mall after school?

Classtud Nah… sorry, decided to stay home anyway, I need some time by myself.

Section-1 Oh man. Well, alright. :-(

[**Section-1** has signed off]

[**Classrep** has logged in]

Classrep SUZUHURA! 

Jock Yikes! H-Hikari! This red demon is pestering Shinji as usual! 

Classrep Asuka, c'mon, what did Shinji do wrong this time?

Redbabe I caught him staring pervertly at Wondergirl! His eyes were glued at her from top to bottom!

Classtud Sheesh, Asuka, I was just OBSERVING Ayanami… Why do you care?

Redbabe Uh, b-because, I thought you were being a pervert like the stooges, that's all!

[Signing off]

==========================================================================================================

Shinji let out a small sigh as he closed his laptop. _Sheesh, what's up with her? Why does she always seem like to pick a bone with me? She's like a time bomb waiting to explode,_ he thought. 

To him, Asuka was that of a fiery volcano erupting at usual intervals whenever she minded his business. She always had that ego-boost to show off her greatness. But she had an attractive body indeed; having appealing curves showing off her figure --- blue eyes, fiery red, long hair, and a love-hate attitude. As to Rei, aside from her physical assets, an air of mystery seemed to loom over her, sparking Shinji's curiosity and interest.

As the clock in the classroom struck at 12 PM in the afternoon, the bell rang, signaling lunchtime. 

All the students rushed to the cafeteria, gathering their lunch, and went outside to eat in their favorite spots. Shinji carried his tray of cafeteria food and looked for his best friends, namely the two stooges. He found them sitting under the lonesome, sakura cherry blossom tree and joined them.

"Finally, food! Ah, my favorite, spicy tempura! Mom's the best as always," said Touji, as he was chewing down his meal. 

"Yours maybe delicious, but mine's twice as packed!" exclaimed Kensuke, readying a beef jerky sandwich and _onigiri_ (packed Japanese rice) from his _obento_.

"Ha, ha, you guys… always describable when it comes to food. You two got any plans after school?" Shinji asked.

"Hmm, me and Kensuke are going to the arcades at the mall," replied Touji. "Why don't you join with us, Shin-man?"

"Sounds fun, but I'll just be staying home. I need some time by myself." 

"Man, you're sometimes such a party pooper, dude," the jock said dejectedly.

After an hour, the trio finished their lunches, and went back to the school, finishing the last of their classes. As the school bell rang for the last time, indicating dismissal, all the students went scurrying about to their homes. 

__

Another usual school day, thought Shinji. As he was walking his route to his house, he was deep in thought of the two girls who bore opposite elements to each other. _Like fire and ice, where as Asuka's too hot to handle, and Rei's cold to respond. Asuka doesn't look like the type to make a lot of friends because of her damn ego. As to Rei, she's unaware of her surroundings around her, as if nothing's important for her to matter with. I just wish that I could get her to notice me at least. I wish that Asuka not become too focused on herself, _he thought. 

A throb wept over in his head. 

"Ugh… best not to think about them now, and get a dose of music from my SDAT," he said, taking out the music player out from his bag and listening to the compelling, soothing music coming within. With that, he proceeded to his home.

So ends another usual school day in Tokyo-3.


	2. Chap 1 : Sudden Advances

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

****

Chapter 1 – Sudden Advances

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] -denotes concept of setting, time

"_Tadaima_!" Shinji greeted as he opened the door to his family's residence. 

He dropped his bag to the floor and removed his shoes after closing the door. In the living room, his father was reading a newspaper. _That's strange… wasn't that the same newspaper he read this morning? Man, he sure likes being updated on current events around the world,_ he thought.

__

"Otousan, how did work go in the office?" he asked his father.

"Nothing much. Work was fine as always. There came shipments of new biomedical machines in the office this afternoon," replied Gendo. 

His profession was a biomedical engineer specializing in handling medical machinery and technological equipment. Working for an international organization called NERV; he was content he could find new ideas in improving human health conditions through medical machines and equipment. NERV was an organization in charge of being the supplier and distributor of the many medical technology made in the world.

"What kind of new biomedical machines?" asked Shinji.

"Oh, that? They were blood gas analyzers, or medical machines capable of doing the painstaking tasks of analyzing the various liquids found in the human body, measuring/weighing them, and telling us how much of their quantity is."

Shinji sweatdropped anime-style at his father's remark. 

"Ah… _souka_. Where's Mom?" 

"She's in the backyard tending to the garden."

Shinji went to the backyard and greeted his mom.

"_Tadaima_, _okasan,_" He kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Oh, Shinji dear! Welcome back! So, how's school?" she asked.

"School was ok, mom. The professor gave a lecture on English and, well, the rest of the day went by quickly."

"I see. Oh, dinner will be ready about an hour, so make yourself useful for a change ok? I've got some plants that need my special care and attention." 

She kissed her son's forehead and resumed to watering her plants.

__

Ah crap… nothing much to do. Hmm, I might as well clean up my room, he thought. He looked at the wall clock hanging in the living room --- 7:00 PM. He grabbed his school bag and shoes and headed upstairs into his room. Then, he proceeded to tidy his things up and clean them. _There, all done,_ he thought to himself, while wiping off the dust from his hands. He lied down on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Familiar ceiling…" 

An hour later, the family gathered at the dining room and ate their dinner. After done with the meals, Shinji volunteered to gather and clean up the dishes. After done with the dishes, he went to the bathroom to wash himself. He changed into his sleeping attire and went to bed.

Meanwhile, in the Sohryu residence next door, Asuka clutched her teddy bear against her chest while lying down on her bed. Wearing her sleeping attire, she stared at her room's ceiling. _That baka… why does he have that look when he stared at Wondergirl during class today? Argh, I don't understand what he sees in her! Why can't he ever notice me a lot? I mean, I'm a lot better than she in some ways is,_ she thought 

"Shinji…" she silently mumbled as she drifted off into slumber.

The next day, Shinji woke up and got dressed for school. After cleaning up breakfast, he kissed his mom and father goodbye. _Another boring school day,_ he thought as he made his way into the school by his walking route. Entering his classroom, he let down his bag and opened up an English textbook as he sat down on his place. 

"Morning Shin-man!" greeted Touji, as he gave Shinji a light slap on the back. 

"Hey Touji. How did the arcades go yesterday?"

"Like heaven! Kensuke and me were playing this new arcade game of Ping-Pong; you should have seen how realistic it was! A paddle was there and you had to play against the CPU."

"Hey, that sounds fun. What happened after that?"

"Ha! I managed to beat the crap out of the computer. It was natural," Touji chuckled.

"Look who's talking, you only beat it after I gave some encouraging words about Hikari to you… you were tied with the computer 20-20 at that time," Kensuke added.

"Huh? What made you think of that?" Touji replied with a slight blush on his face.

"Ha, ha… give it up dude, we all know you have a major crush on the class rep! It's pointless denying it… with the way she shows you… like giving you clean-up duty, pulling your ear if you swore, and what else…" the otaku wondered.

One could have sworn that the jock's face started to resemble that of a bright tomato after the remark.

"Ha, ha… come on Touji, why don't you ask her out? Sheesh, she's giving you so many chances for crying out loud!" exclaimed Shinji.

"Y-y-you think so?"

"Oh boy… how about it? Kensuke and me will help you out from a distance. Why don't you go for it? Oh, there she is now," replied Shinji. He pointed at the Class Rep who walked inside and sat down on her place. 

"B-b-but…" the jock said as Kensuke and Shinji nudged him to the class rep. Hikari looked up at him in surprise and looked down on her desk, blushing. 

"Hey there class rep, how's it going?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. What is it?" she answered with a small blush on her cheeks.

"U-um… I-I-I w-wanted to ask you if," he looked back at Kensuke and Shinji for help. 

They mouthed the words "_go for it you idiot._" 

He continued, "if you want to go out with me to the movies tonight? If you don't want to, I understand."

Her blush getting brighter, she replied "_Iye_… I… I would like to go out with you tonight."

A loud yell of happiness rang through the classroom as soon as the Class Rep's answers absorbed in the jock's brain. 

"CHRIST YESSSS!" he exclaimed, jumping up with a raised fist in the air. He went back to his best friends, leaving the Class Rep's face bright red and etched with a smile.

"Well, I see our advice worked finally," Shinji said while Kensuke nodded.

"Thanks Shin-man! I don't know what to do if you hadn't said that to me… really, thanks," the jock said.

"Hey, man, I helped too!" exclaimed Kensuke.

"Of course! Sorry for not noticing your help!" Touji replied.

"What're friends for? We're just giving you a helping hand; however, don't screw up the opportunity with Hikari, ok?" Shinji asked. 

The jock nodded back with a smile. 

With that done, Shinji looked around for his blue-haired classmate, Rei. He found her at the classroom's side, staring outside the window as usual. He stared at her with a longing feeling. As Rei gazed outside, she couldn't help feel being noticed by someone staring at her. She slowly turned facing at Shinji and noticed the way he looked at her; his eyes filled with taking in her entire self. She suddenly felt warm by his gaze. 

Surprised at her looking at him back, he turned his head around quickly. _Why is Ikari-kun staring at me like that? I wonder why,_ she thought. She gathered her thoughts and continued looking at him, whom then joined back chatting with the two stooges.

Just then, Asuka arrived and went up to Hikari. She noticed the class rep having a slight blush in her cheeks. 

"What happened to you? What're you smiling at?" she asked.

"Oh! Asuka! What a surprise you came in! Um, that? I-it's nothing…" replied Hikari, stammering.

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend! Sheesh, just tell me what got you so bright and cheerful."

"Well… Touji walked up to me and asked me out to the movies tonight."

"WHAT! The stooge asking you out… don't tell me you like him!"

"Y-y-yes, I do like him, Asuka, and that's why I'm feeling happy today," replied Hikari with a continued blush.

"Humph! About time that stooge made his move! I swear it takes him as long as a turtle crossing the road to finally ask you out," Asuka said. 

She couldn't help but notice Rei staring at Shinji with a content look.

__

Humph… why is Wondergirl staring at Shinji like that? Shinji is mine, Wondergirl, you'll see, she thought. Noticing Shinji, she secretly smiled at him and said, "_Baka_, so what are you and the stooges talking about?"

"Huh? A-A-Asuka! I-It's nothing much, a little of this and that," he replied.

"Oh great, speaking of the red-headed devil. Since when did you arrive?" asked Touji.

"Humph! Why you stooge… it seems that Baka-boy here didn't have the mind to wait for me! Where the hell were you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Asuka, but I couldn't wait for you, so I decided to go on ahead," replied Shinji, flinching at Asuka's voice.

"Sheesh! By the time I asked your mom if you were ready, she told me that you were already here at school… I had to run like hell for not being late!" 

Shinji took the brunt of her insults with a hurt look on his face.

The school bell rang, signaling the start of classes and saving Shinji from further insults of the red-haired German girl. 

As the professor walked in, the Class Rep performed her usual duties "Rise, Bow, and Sit", and the professor gave another lengthily lecture about History. 

Three hours later, as lunch started, Shinji went to the cafeteria to receive his daily meal portion and went upstairs at the roof to join the two stooges. 

"Ah… it's such a brand new day!" exclaimed Touji.

"Yeah, whatever… without our help you would just be standing there like a nervous wreck and stuttering your question," said Kensuke.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. Thanks, you guys."

"That's what friends are for, Touji, stop being so grateful, ok? Let's enjoy the peace and food for the moment. By the way, where's Asuka?" Shinji asked. He didn't want her interrupting his lunch.

"She's with Hikari eating at the school grounds downstairs. Why you ask?" replied Kensuke.

"Nothing, just making sure where she is now."

"Aha, Shinji, you sly dog, what made you think of her? Was it her breasts, her legs, or curves?" remarked the jock with a mischievous smile.

"I-I-I-It's nothing like that! It's just the way she surprised me a while ago while I was talking to both of you at class."

"Gee dude, you sure are easy to tease," remarked Kensuke.

Suddenly a voice sprang out from behind them, "Ikari-kun."

Surprised, the trio jumped and quickly turned around to see whom it was --- Rei.

"A-A-Ayanami! Jeez! You scared the lights out of us!" exclaimed Shinji.

"My apologies, Ikari-kun. I would like to ask you if it's possible that you come to my residence tonight?" she asked.

"Huh? Tonight? Well, sure." 

"Thank you then." 

She turned around and left. Had Shinji been more observant, he would have noticed the slight blush on her cheeks and her lips curving slightly upward.

"Man, she sure is weird," said Touji.

"Tell me about it, she just asked YOU out of all people to visit her!" Kensuke added. 

"H-H-Honestly guys, I have no idea about that! I might as well go see why she wants me to come," replied Shinji.

Deep down, he thought to himself, _I wonder why? Unless… nah, that can't be it. Why asking me out of the blue to visit her place tonight? Hmm…_ With a sigh, he motioned his two friends to talk about something else while thinking about his enigmatic classmate.


	3. Chap 2 : Startling Surprises

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

****

Chapter 2 – Startling Surprises

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word -denotes special effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

__

I wonder why Ayanami wants me to visit her tonight, Shinji thought as he was walking to Rei's place. 

After finishing with the daily household chores and having dinner with his parents, he asked their permission to pay a visit to Rei tonight; they approved, but with a warning to not staying up late. Thanks to Kensuke's hacking into the school records, he managed to get her address. He noticed that she didn't bother to describe her address to him before. After an exhausting thirty minutes, he finally arrived at her place. W_hy did she pick such a location to live here,_ he thought once more, and knocked on her front door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes? How may I… Ikari-kun! I'm glad that you came. Please come in," greeted Rei as she opened the door. Shinji noticed a slight tinge of red appearing in her cheeks.

"Ah, it's no problem Ayanami. Is there something wrong?" asked Shinji. _She's so beautiful…_ He couldn't help but be in awe on her beauty --- the evening moon seemed to light down on her, making her look angelic. 

"_Iye_… I… I wanted to talk to you personally. Please come in."

"Rei dear, who is it at the door?" inquired an unknown, motherly voice as Shinji walked in, removing his shoes and wearing slippers offered to him by Rei.

"It's a classmate of mine from school, mom. Shinji, I'd like you to meet my mom; mom, this is Shinji, my classmate." Rei replied.

"_Konbawa_, Mrs. Ayanami. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Shinji Ikari," 

Shinji introduced himself with a bow.

"What a polite and courteous boy! It's rare for Rei to invite over a few friends to her house. You can call me Ritsuko," said Rei's mother, Ritsuko Ayanami. Having short blond hair, wearing thin frame eyeglasses, a white gown over her dress and blouse, and carrying a book titled _The Human Anatomy – Links by Genetics_, Shinji assumed from that look she was a doctor.

"Excuse me Ritsuko-san, are you a doctor?" asked Shinji.

"What made you think so? Oh this!" Ritsuko looked at her clothes. "Hee, hee… my you're quite an observer! Yes, I'm a doctor at Tokyo-3 Hospital. Rather than just a regular doctor you'd see everyday, I'm also a Genetics researcher," she concluded.

"_Souka_… interesting, Ritsuko-san. I can see where Rei got her beautiful looks from," replied Shinji. Both mother and daughter blushed at that comment. 

"My, you're quite a charmer, Shinji. I can see why Rei sometimes talks about you in a special way," added Ritsuko with a grin and wink to her daughter, who looked down on the floor. 

"Mom!" Rei exclaimed, with her blush still evident on her face. 

"Huh? She talks about me? What kind of way are you referring to, Ritsuko-san?" 

Shinji asked, confused and surprised by the reply.

"Ha, ha… Oh, it's nothing; I was just making a fuss on such a small thing. Anyway, Rei dear, I've already made dinner and left it on the dinner table, in case you're hungry. I've got some paperwork and research to do at the hospital, so I'll be coming home late."

"Ok, mom, I understand."

"Take care now," said Ritsuko as she kissed her daughter at the forehead, "don't do anything…suspicious with Shinji here, ok? Shinji, I appreciate you keeping her company tonight."

"It's no problem, Ritsuko-san," replied Shinji, who smiled at Rei. _Ikari-kun… your smile is so… irresistible,_ Rei thought, as she smiled back.

"Oh well, I guess she's in safe hands. Take care!" 

As Ritsuko left the house, Shinji said, "Your mom's a genetics doctor, Rei? Sounds cool. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about with me?"

"Please sit on the sofa, Ikari-kun. May I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you, I just had dinner in my house a few hours ago. Anyway, what is it you want to talk with me about?" 

As they sat down on the sofa, Rei started, "Ikari-kun, why were you staring at me in class today?"

"O-o-oh that… well, you see," He struggled to find the right words to answer. _I must not run away. I have to be confident…_ He continued, "I-I-I find you to b-be a-attractive and beautiful, and I can't help but take an interest in looking at you."

A blush slowly formed on her cheeks. 

"Is that so, Ikari-kun? Do you think of me that way?"

"W-well, yes I do."

"I'm not that opened-minded when it comes to talking with others. Ever since you started noticing me each day in class, I began to feel this warmth here," holding her hands over her chest, "your cheerful personality is what makes my heart beat rapidly whenever you're near; I've grown to like you. I… wish for you to consider a relationship with me."

At the sound of the word _relationship_, Shinji's jaw dropped and his eyes turned into saucers. Regaining his composure, he answered, "U-um… this is unexpected. Can you give me some time to think it over?"

"Please… as long as you wish."

__

Oh man… unexpected and surprising indeed. I can't believe she has feelings for me and is asking me to be her boyfriend! T-T-This is some surprise I run into. But, I just cannot take advantage of her, should I decide now? He thought. He couldn't help but gaze at her from top to bottom, savoring her each feature --- light-blue, short hair; crimson eyes that seem to see through one's mind and heart; delicate, albino-like skin, well-developed breasts; long, delicately curved-shaped legs; cute feet.

Rei's blush was becoming apparent and uncontrollable as she noticed Shinji's eyes gazing up and down, admiring her form. Her heart was beating twice as normal as she gazed at his deep-blue eyes that showed attraction and interest. 

After a minute or two of thinking, Shinji decided to admit his feelings to her. 

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I… don't think it's such a bad idea for me to be your boyfriend. I've begun to like you also, but I'm curious… why with the sudden interest in me?"

"When you first held my hand, helping me up when we first crashed into each other at one time, I couldn't forget this feeling of warmth going through me. I enjoyed being touched (Author: NOT in that sense, get your minds out of the gutter ^_^) that way and I longed to experience it again. Your cheerful personality and caring side made me feel safe."

"At one time? You mean _that_? I, er, woke up late and was really in a hurry to get to school," blushing as he thought about it, he continued, "that I ended up having to crash into you as we neared the corner of the street. _Gomen_."

"_Iye_. It's ok, I understand clearly," Rei replied.

"Whew… now that we cleared that up, I'd be happy to be your boyfriend, but on one condition." 

"Which is?"

"That you call me Shinji instead of Ikari-kun. It sounds formal when you call me by my last name."

"I understand. As long as you call me by my first name also, I don't mind."

Shinji smiled at his new girlfriend and gently held her hand. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. Surprised by the reaction, he grabbed her shoulders, bringing her down with him onto the sofa, and wrapped her around the waist. Both had content and happiness on their faces, having each other's company for support. They stayed in that position for a few minutes. 

"As much as I want to be with you, I can't stay long, I don't want to worry my parents." 

Rei placed her finger on his lips. 

"Shh… please… we still have an hour left. Please stay here with me for a while." 

The wall clock in the living room showed 10:00 PM.

Closing her eyes, Rei slowly turned, facing Shinji, to kiss him. Seeing this, he closed his eyes and their lips met. For a few seconds it was a soft, sudden kiss; but, after a minute, it turned into a deepening, firm one. Rei held her hands behind Shinji's head for leverage, while Shinji held her tightly for a firm grip while they kissed. They broke the kiss after 5 minutes and went for another round. Unknowing what his intentions were, Rei opened her mouth slightly, which in turn caused Shinji to slide his tongue in her mouth. They moaned when their tongues came into contact with one another. 

Having satisfying themselves with the second kiss, they broke it and stopped, catching their breaths. Rei laid her head down on his chest while Shinji stared at the ceiling. 

"Familiar ceiling indeed," he quietly said to himself. 

They went into peaceful slumber. 

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP Shinji's watch rang. 

"Huh? Yawn… what the? 11:45 PM! Damn!" Shinji exclaimed when he looked at his watch. 

Carefully, he removed himself from Rei's hold and laid her down. He took a sofa pillow and laid her head on it. 

"Sweet dreams, Rei-chan. I must leave now," he quietly whispered to her, kissing her cheek. 

"Mmm… Shinji," she mumbled in her sleep. 

__

She looks so adorable when she sleeps, he smiled to himself. He left her house and made a mad dash to his place. 

Arriving at his place, he looked around in the living room and found nobody. 

__

They must be _asleep; I better change now, _he thought. 

He went upstairs to the bathroom to wash up. As his hand reached for the doorknob of the bathroom, it suddenly turned by itself. 

"What the?" he exclaimed. 

The dim bathroom light revealed a dark, frightening figure. 

"AAHH!!! A g-ghost!" he yelled in fright. 

The figure then stepped forward and Shinji instantly recognized his father's face. 

"_O-o-otousan_! You gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed.

"Who the? Oh, Shinji, it's you, looks like you're home on time. Lower your voice down, she's asleep," Gendo replied.

"_Gomen, otousan_. I was about to wash up."

"Well, go to sleep, you have school tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I wonder what 

Rei did to get you to stay long at her place?" he said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"_O-otousan_! I-it's nothing like that! I was just paying her a visit, that's all."

"Is that so? Very well. Good night then," his father said, walking back to the family bedroom.

__

Sheesh, even father acts weird when it comes to hearing me in a possible relationship with a girl. Yawn… should go to sleep, Shinji thought. After washing himself up, he changed into his sleeping attire consisting of boxers and a tanktop and lied down on his bed. 

"Rei-chan…" he mumbled as he drifted off to slumber.

Back in the Ayanami residence, Rei slept peacefully with a smile on her face. 

"Shinji-kun… _arigato._"


	4. Chap 3 : A Nice, Sunny Day

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

****

Chapter 3 – A Nice Sunny Day

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word -denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK

"Zzz…" 

RI----------NG

"AAH! Alright already!" Shinji exclaimed, as the loud ring of his alarm clock waked him up. Putting it out of its misery, he rubbed off the sleep from his face and washed himself. 

After wearing his school uniform, he checked a calendar posted near his small desk. _What day is it now,_ he thought. He traced it unmarked by an X, as the rest that had passed were crossed out. _Friday, March 10, 2015_, _good, I'll be able to relax now that weekend's up._

Slowly placing his fingers on his lips he continued thinking. _I can't believe it just happened. But then again, I was considerate of Ayanami's feelings. I couldn't stand seeing her heart broken by my rejection_… _what the heck am I saying? I should be glad and happy to have Ayanami, er, Rei as my girlfriend;_ _I'll have to get used to calling her Rei._ He smiled at the thought of her rare smile in his mind as he remembered the event happening last night in her place. 

He suddenly frowned at the thought of Asuka. _I worry what her reaction's going to be when she finds out about Rei and me. With her dislike to Rei, she'll sure have a fit. Hmm… what should I do? Ah, shoot, can't help thinking about it now, it's giving me a headache. I got to get to school._

After eating breakfast with his parents, he kissed them goodbye and left for school. As he was leaving, a sudden thought rushed into his mind. 

"Hmm… I'll walk with Asuka this time. I can't have her accuse me of not waiting for her. I should take this chance to talk with her more," he said. 

He went next door to the Sohryu residence and knocked on the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes? Who is it… oh, Shinji what a surprise! Please come in," said Asuka's mother, Kyoko Sohryu. 

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Kyoko-san," Shinji greeted.

"Asuka's finishing up her breakfast; she'll be glad to see you early. Asuka! Shinji's here! Shinji, please sit down," Kyoko exclaimed. 

He sat down on the living room couch, waiting for his childhood friend. 

"What? He's here already! Sheesh!" Asuka exclaimed from the dining room. 

"_Baka_, how dare you interrupt me enjoying my breakfast… huh? How come you're up and early?" she said, surprised, as she came out. 

"Take a look at the time before you start your usual pep talk at me," he replied.

"What the! 7:30 AM! _Mein gott_! Why didn't you say so!" she exclaimed after setting her eyes on the wall clock hung at the living room. 

"Speaking of which, you didn't answer my question before. How come you're up and early?"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep a pretty girl waiting, no? I'm sorry for not walking with you to school before. I'm making it up to you by doing that today," Shinji shrugged.

Hearing that comment, a small blush appeared on Asuka's cheeks. 

"_Baka… _thanks," she said, grinning at him. 

He looked back at her with a confused look and smiled back, "Come on, we'll be late for school." 

Carrying a small attaché case containing her schoolbooks and stuff with one hand, she checked at herself on a large mirror posted on the living room. 

"The great Asuka Langley Sohryu looks best everyday!" she proclaimed. 

Shinji rolled over his eyes and sweatdropped anime-style. _Always the same_. 

"Take care of yourselves, kids, go on, don't be late for school! Study hard, Asuka!" Kyoko said, kissing and hugging her daughter. 

"Of course I will, Mama! Take care!" Asuka replied. 

As the two teens left, Kyoko smiled. _They sure look cute together. I can't remember the last time she's so happy like this; furthermore, since childhood, she's so close to him. Hmm, I'll have to remember to invite Shinji over for dinner sometime_.

As the two teens walked on their way to school, Asuka kept stealing glances at Shinji, admiring his features. Aside from them, his personality attracted her the most. _Shinji,_ _do you see how you make me feel whenever you're near? Damn, how I long to be held in your arms and tell how I feel about you,_ she thought. 

Shinji felt her constant glances penetrating through him. _What's with these glances she's giving me? Is she feeling ok?_ He then asked her, "Asuka, what's with these glances you're giving me?"

"W-w-what do you mean, _baka_! I wasn't staring at you! Sheesh, what's gotten into your head?"

"Humph, I was just asking. I swore I could feel your gaze at me all the time as we're walking to school. I'm not being perverted, ok? And here I was hoping we could spend some time together talking."

Surprised by his reaction, she decided to be truthful. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Fine… I was staring at you because you look… nice," She blushed a little at her compliment.

"Eh? I look nice? W-well, thanks," he replied. 

Had he not looked at her face as he returned his gaze straight ahead, he would've seen her blush brighten and smile. 

In school, they went to the classroom and sat at their usual places. Asuka went to Hikari and both started chatting, while the two stooges went up to Shinji. "Hey Shin-man! What's up?" greeted the jock.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Had to walk with Asuka to school this time."

"Ah, what did the devil's daughter do to make you walk with her? Aye-aye! Did she worked her 'charms' on you?"

"Nothing like that of course. I didn't want her to think of me as a spineless guy not being considerate of his childhood friend."

"Figures."

"By the way, how did your first date with Hikari go?"

"Ah… it was like a dream come true," Touji blushed at the memory of that date and continued, "we took it easy and slowly. She let me hold her hand during the rest of the movie! Before that, we went to that ramen stand you recommended and grabbed a bite there. She has a wonderful personality once you get to know her --- considerate, friendly, and caring. Well, after that, I dropped her off at her place and greeted her good night. But before I left, she grabbed my hand and had that cute-puppy dog look; she closed her eyes and I knew what was going to happen. The rest is history."

"Come on, what exactly happened at the end?"

"We… bah, alright, we kissed!" the jock exclaimed, blushing slightly in embarrassment. 

"Ha, ha, I guess I should call you the sly dog! Way to go!" Shinji proudly said, giving a hearty pat on the jock's back. 

Touji smiled and had one hand behind his head. 

"Shucks…"

"Not bad at all, dude. But that doesn't mean you can escape her punishment when trying to run away from classroom duties," Kensuke added, smirking at the jock. 

__

"Urusei!" Touji stammered.

"Ha, ha… how about you, Kensuke, how's your day going?" Shinji asked.

"Well, I was doing my daily Net surfing. I checked my e-mail, and I got one from a long-time friend I've met 2 months ago in a chat room. It said that she's going to fly from the States to study here. She'll be arriving at Sunday," the military otaku replied.

"I can't believe it! You, meeting a hot babe over the Net! Yeah, sure!" Touji replied sarcastically.

"Well, she's not that type of a hot babe you'd describe, dude. Her name's Megan Kimiko, half American-Japanese. She's also a fanatic like me when it comes to military technology and machinery! I couldn't believe it myself. Even though we exchanged our real pictures with each other online, she still finds me cute and skilled when it comes to my hobbies!" 

The otaku took out from his pants pocket a picture of a girl. Having purple eyes, dark brown, long hair, wearing a pair of cool-looking eyeglasses, and carrying a smile, she was indeed pretty. Shinji and Touji stared at her with interest and surprise.

"Well I'll be… that's great! Wait a second, she's going to study here in Tokyo-3 High?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah, she is. Man, I can't wait to see her in person!"

"Good luck with her, oh don't forget to introduce her to us, yeah? I'm sure she'll be the latest addition with the girls," Shinji pointed with his thumb at the Class Rep and Asuka, who were chatting and giggling with each other. 

"Damn… she's hot indeed! You're a lucky guy to have met a girl like her," Touji said. 

__

You're a lucky guy to have met a girl like her; the jock's words carried a reminiscing tone to Shinji, reminding him of the two girls who came close in his mind and heart --- Asuka and Rei. 

[Flashback: Rei's place, the night before]

"Is that so, Ikari-kun? Do you think of me that way?"

"W-well, yes I do."

"I'm not that opened-minded when it comes to talking with others. Ever since you started noticing me each day in class, I began to feel this warmth here," holding her hands over her chest, "your cheerful personality and this is what makes my heart beat rapidly whenever you're near; I've grown to like you."

"When you first held my hand, helping me up when we first crashed into each other at one time, I couldn't forget this feeling of warmth going through me. I enjoyed being touched that way and I longed to experience it again. Your cheerful personality and caring side made me feel safe."

"At one time? You mean _that_? I, er, woke up late and was really in a hurry to school. I didn't see where I was going and I ended up crash into you as we neared the corner of the street. _Gomen_."

"_Iye_. It's ok, I understand clearly." 

"Ha, ha, now that we cleared that up, I'd be happy to be your boyfriend, but on one condition." 

"What is it?"

"That you call me Shinji instead of Ikari-kun. It sounds formal when you call me by my last name."

"I understand. As long as you call me by my first name also, I don't mind." 

She smiled. They then went each other for that kiss.

[End Flashback]

Shinji smiled and wondered how he had opened his new girlfriend up to him. He scanned the classroom looking for her. A few minutes later, she stepped inside and went to her place, going into her 'stare-outside-the-window' mode. 

"Hi Rei!" he greeted, waving at her with a smile. 

She smiled and waved back at him. 

Upon seeing that action, the two stooges' jaws dropped like falling bricks. It was the first time they'd seen Rei smile. Looking back at Shinji with bewildered looks on their faces, they barraged him with 'intriguing' questions.

"Is just me, or did Ayanami smile and wave back at you? How'd you get her to smile? You sly devil!" exclaimed Touji, playfully elbowing him in his sides.

"Woah… Shinji have you put your charms on her? So, what part of her attracted you the most --- her breasts, her thighs, her legs, or her behind?" inquired Kensuke, joining in the teasing.

"I-I-It's not like that! Remember the other day when we're on the roof and she appeared out of nowhere, asking me to pay her a visit in her place? Well, I just happened to do that. When I got there, we sat down and talked; as we talked more, she started opening up to me," Shinji left out the part about their relationship; he didn't want a certain German redhead to find out and unleash her fury on him. He knew how jealous she was whenever any other girl could get close to him. 

"Really? Oh come on, don't tell me all you two did there was just talk!"

"Unfortunately, that's what we did."

"Sigh… you've a lot to learn," remarked Kensuke. 

Shinji fixed a quick gaze at Asuka and thought about her.

[Flashback: The walk with Asuka before]

"Asuka, what's with these glances you're giving me?"

"W-w-what do you mean, _baka_! I wasn't staring at you! Sheesh, what's gotten into your head?"

"Humph, I was just asking. I swore I could feel your gaze at me all the time as we're walking to school. I'm not being perverted, ok? And here I was hoping we could spend some time together talking."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Fine, I was staring at you because you look… nice," she blushed a little at her compliment.

"Eh? I look nice? W-well, thanks."

[End Flashback]

[Flashback: 2 years ago, Tokyo-3 park]

"Okay, Asuka, what did you want us to talk about?"

"I'm glad that you could make it, _baka_."

"Well, let's sit down first to make ourselves comfortable." 

They sat down on one of the park's benches. In the center of the park, a medium-size water fountain was at its work. 

"So, what's up? What's the matter?"

"S-Shinji? I want you to know that those years we spent with each other back then were fun and happy times. You've been such a great childhood friend to me; thank you for putting me up throughout all those times when I just pushed you away from me."

"Hey, I'm here for you, yeah? Besides, you're always special to me in my heart. I couldn't just leave you all alone."

"Shinji… I… want to ask you," Asuka stammered, pausing to choose the right words, "What do you think of me?"

"That you're a bossy, hot-tempered girl who sometimes jumps into conclusions." 

WHACK 

Shinji received a whack on his arm. 

"Ouch! I'm just kidding. But seriously, I find you to be the prettiest, self-confident, bright, cheerful and friendliest girl I've seen so far in Tokyo-3."

"_Arigato_," she blushed and smiled, "after my dad died 5 years ago, my mom decided to remarry. I had no problems with my stepfather; in fact, I slowly got to know him better that we happily accepted him into my family. Since then, we've become a happy family. During those times when I lost my first dad, I didn't like playing with the other kids, so I've kept to myself and allowed my pride to take over my heart… until I met you."

"I'm glad that I was able to be your close childhood friend. We've learned a lot from each other until then."

"Shinji… I… want you to promise to never leave me alone, regardless of what happens between the both of us. And if… I never could become more than just a friend to you, I understand; even if you met somebody else, I'll respect your decision."

"Asuka?"

"Even if you have her in most of your heart, will you save a part for me?"

"Yes… you'll always have a place in my heart. I promise."

"Shinji… thank you." 

She held him by his arm. He took her in his arms and both drew comfort from each other. Moving her head slowly, she drew her face closer to his, until their breaths touched each other. They closed their eyes and shared their first kiss, a sign of uncertain love for each other. After five minutes of kissing they stopped to catch their breaths; Asuka snuggled closer to Shinji and once more closed her eyes, never forgetting the moment. 

[End Flashback]

__

Asuka… do you remember that promise? I feel something from you… a feeling that you still cannot give me up if someone else stole my heart and I happened to accept her instead of you. Even during our walk today, I felt it. Damn… if only you could throw away your pride and open yourself up to me like that before then there might be a chance for us. But… Rei captured my heart now. I'll have to be cautious as to what happens between the both of you, Shinji thought, as his gazed over the German-Japanese redhead's beauty and hot-tempered personality.

"Uh, Shin-man? You okay?" asked Touji, waving his hand in front of Shinji's face. 

"Huh, what? I'm sorry, I was just thinking," He snapped out of his trance state of staring at Asuka. 

After being 30 minutes late, the professor finally arrived inside the classroom. Hikari and Asuka stopped their bubbly chat and the Class Rep stated out her "Rise, Bow, Sit" command, signaling the start of class. The professor, a 60-yr-old bearded male wearing thick-frame eyeglasses, began a lecture explaining the various formulas in electricity for their Physics class. 

"Formulas again? Aw, man… they're so mind-boggling!" exclaimed Touji, who was scratching his head trying to understand the lecture. 

Hikari giggled at him, which made him blush and giving her a smile. 

__

Ha, ha… at least those two seem to have hit it off. Sigh… well at least Touji's lucky not to have fallen in love with another than Hikari, Shinji smirked at the cute couple who were seated at the front row together secretly holding hands while listening to the lecture. 

Kensuke rolled his eyes at the sight of the cute couple and took out Megan's picture, making a small smile as he gazed admirably at it. 

__

Looks like Kensuke is so anxious to meet her. I wonder what's she like? Hmm, Shinji thought. He looked back at Rei, expecting her to be still in her 'stare-out-at-the-window' mode --- only to find her looking back at him with a small smile. He smiled back and winked at her; she quietly giggled while covering her mouth. 

"Well, I'll be," he remarked. He knew that their meeting last night made her open to him; he was surprised how quickly it took for her to change. 

"AHEM… Mr. Ikari, if you're done staring at Ms. Ayanami and fantasizing about her, would you care to return back to the lecture?" the professor stated, catching him staring at Rei. 

"Of course, _sensei_. _Sumimasen_," Shinji apologized, regaining his composure. 

The class reacted at the professor's remark; the girls with their eyes pointing daggers at Rei, jealous because she had their object of affections, Shinji, noticing her before them, while the guys snickered and hollered wolf-whistles, intrigued at his action. 

Rei went back to her usual self with a small blush on her cheeks.

Shinji shrugged off the intriguing class environment and listened to the lecture. _What's up with everybody these days? Damn that professor for having to say that bluntly. Rei… I can't stop thinking about you, see what you made me get nearly into today? Ha, ha… it was well worth seeing your angelic face again,_ he thought. 

Unknown to him, Asuka noticed the meaning of his staring at Rei. _Baka… it couldn't be Wondergirl and him together! Calm down, Asuka, you're jumping into conclusions. Just you wait and see, Wondergirl, Shinji's mine… he was the only one who made me feel what I am now_. She watched at him with a longing heart.

After the period was over, the bell rang signaling lunch break. The students left the classroom, eager for the refreshing breeze of the outside and food. The two stooges gathered neared Shinji's desk. 

"Hey Shin-man, care to join us?" Touji asked. 

"Hmm… sorry guys, um, I'll be eating alone. I've got some thinking to do." 

"Oh well… we'll be seeing ya!" Kensuke said. They left, leaving Shinji alone in the classroom. 

__

Might as well go to my usual spot and do my thinking there. I sure am hungry, but thank goodness the obento made by Mom can get me stuffed, he thought. He gathered his obento and went outside to the lonesome sakura blossom tree. After making himself comfortable, he took out his lunch and ate in peace. 

The cool air and bright sunshine basked him with warmth. The sakura blossoms danced along the breeze, creating a rhythmic dance. 

His thoughts were now focused about Asuka and Rei, trying to find a way to deal with the both of them.

__

No matter how I look at it, it's hopeless. But, I've made my choice, and I intend to keep it. But then again… I… just can't think of leaving Asuka broken-hearted. Rei…I'm surprised how I could unknowingly get you to open yourself. But now, I'll make sure that we'll always have a great time when we're together. How ironic you fell in love with me before I did with you. Asuka… I intend to keep our promise. I just… need some time. 

He gazed upwards at the sky and made himself to relax, leaning against the tree. 


	5. Chap 4 : A Peaceful Time with Ayanami

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

****

Chapter 4 – A Peaceful Time with Ayanami

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

[Tokyo-3 High, lunch grounds]

Relaxed under the sakura cherry blossom tree, Shinji was in deep thought of Asuka and Rei. He finished his obento his mom made --- curry rice, onigiri (packed rice shaped into Chinese buns with a flavor inside), small slices of sashimi sushi, and chicken tempura. For desert he received one chocolate cupcake --- as he took comfort in contemplating the peaceful atmosphere of Tokyo-3 High, outside lunch grounds and play area. 

One thing was sure to him --- his mom never ceased to amaze him when it comes to making de-li-cious packed lunches. She never decided making them in small quantities; she wanted her son to be growing up healthy eating a LOT of food. Shinji smiled and pondered the many instances she showed her love, care, and support to him._ She deserves 'the Best Mom in the World' award. I mean, what more can I hope from her? She's the best mother I have since I was a baby. She cooks fantastic foods, always save some time for me, cared and worried about me whenever I do something, etc_. _As to father, well, though he doesn't show it often, I know deep inside he loves me a lot,_ he smiled. He thanked kami-sama that he had a loving family to go to. 

As thoughts of his family came into his mind, a gentle hand rested upon his shoulder. He turned around to see Rei, his new girlfriend; she smiled and reached for his hand and held it. 

__

So warm… she's an angel, Shinji thought, as his deep-blue eyes dipped into her beauty --- short, light blue hair; crimson eyes; albino-like, gentle skin; an attractive curve; smooth, sexy legs. _Masaka… I must not think of her like that,_ he blushed at the memory where he and Rei unexpectedly crashed into each other on the street. 

Rei's heart threatened to burst, as his eyes showing love and interest made her feel warm inside. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled again and held his hand to her cheeks, feeling warmth and comfort.

"Shinji-kun…" 

[Flashback: A particular street in Tokyo-3]

"Huff, puff… _kusou_! Not again! I can't believe I woke up 10 minutes late!" Shinji exclaimed as he ran for dear life trying to get to school. 

He had been dreaming again about Rei. He always wondered why she seemed so distant from the others in class, constantly gazing out the window everyday. He decided to gather all his courage to talk to her today… that is, if he made it in time.

His short, brown hair was uncombed, his polo opened with a shirt inside, while his pants threatened to drop down --- he hadn't enough time to wear his belt. With his left hand holding his pants while the other carrying his backpack containing his schoolbooks, he was a funny sight. 

"Huff, puff… see what you got me into, Ayanami? Ha, ha… your eyes make you so pretty and irresistible to gaze at… huff, puff," he exclaimed once again. 

As he neared around the corner of a building on the street, someone suddenly walked in his path. 

"Oh no! Ahhh!" he yelled as he tried putting his brakes while his arms flailing motioning the person to stand aside. 

"Oh!" the person exclaimed.

WHAM CRASH

"Ugh… _g-g-gomen nasai_! _Daijoubu ka_?" he inquired the unlucky person who broke his fall. 

A beautiful sight --- an angelic, blue-haired beauty with crimson eyes, greeted him. It was none other than Ayanami. Unfortunately, to make matters awkward, as he shifted his attention to her face, his hands grasped at something warm and round --- her breasts. A small amount of blood oozed out of his nose as a big blush formed on his cheeks. 

"Oh my… _g-gomen_ Ayanami!" he apologized, cautiously getting off her.

"Mmm… who… Ikari-kun? This is unexpected."

"Er, d_aijoubu desu ka_, Ayanami? I'm on a hurry to school… woke up late and well, ran into you just now!" 

"I'm fine. I… would like to ask something from you."

"_Nani_? S-sure, Ayanami. What is it?"

"Can you accompany me on my way to school as well? If that's all right with you."

"U-u-uh, s-s-sure. I'd… be happy to."

"Ikari-kun? Why are you having a nosebleed?"

"O-oh this? U-um, this is nothing, I-I-I just got my nose hit hard that's all!" 

He wiped off his obvious nosebleed with his handkerchief. Then, he offered his hand to Rei, and she gladly accepted it; however, as both their hands held each other for around 5 seconds, a surge of warmth rushed into their minds. _She's warm… I-I can't believe I got to hold her hand! I must be in heaven,_ Shinji thought. _This… feeling… it's nice. I haven't felt this for such a time,_ Rei thought. 

"Shall we go?" Shinji asked. 

They wiped the dust around their school uniforms and gathered their belongings. As they were about to resume their walk to school, Rei noticed Shinji's messed-up state. The sight of him unprepared suddenly made her giggle and break down into a small laugh. 

"Huh? What's so funny, Ayanami?" he asked with a confused look. 

"I understand how late you must be to school, Ikari-kun," she pointed at his messed-up state. 

"Oh! Er, well, I didn't have enough time to check on myself. I really had to leave! _Masaka_…" he said dejectedly and embarrassed. 

He then decided to check himself up for a while --- taking out his small, compact comb, he arranged his hair. After, he buttoned up his polo while hooking in his belt around his pants, which were slowly sliding down.

Rei's heart was starting to beat rapidly as she noticed his body; although Shinji was an average boy, he did some exercise to maintain himself fit. She slightly blushed upon seeing his inside shirt as he buttoned up his polo. Although the shirt was covered, she could slightly see his well-developed chest. As her view focused on his face, she saw his deep-blue eyes and slowly became attracted by them. 

"Well, Ayanami, shall we?" 

"_Hai._" 

They then proceeded on their way to school. _Oh man… great Shinji, you just had to run over the girl of your dreams. Now I'll definitely be late for class. Sigh… but it's not a total loss. At least… I get to be near her like this_, he thought as they walked on. 

Unknowingly to him, Rei slowly came closer, covering their short distance from each other. She then brushed her hand against his. _Nani! I, I, I can't believe this is happening… this is pure bliss! Does she want me to? I mustn't run away,_ he thought. He decided to take the hint and gently held her hand over his. He looked at her face for any reaction, but there was none. So he returned his gaze forward; but, had he been more observant, he would have seen the slight blush on her cheeks brighten and her lips curving into a small smile. 

They walked hand in hand this way until they reached school.

[End Flashback]

"Rei-chan… I'm glad to see you. Please sit down." 

He motioned her to sit on his lap. Although embarrassed by the position, she happily consented with a blush and smile. As she sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer. He reactively wrapped his arms around her shoulders and both basked in the comfort of their embrace. 

"Shinji-kun, why are you out here alone?" she asked. 

"Oh, I wanted to be alone so that I can think straight. I've got a lot in my mind to think about. How did you know I'd be here?" he inquired.

"I can see that it's your favorite spot whenever you're not with Aida and Suzuhura." 

"Ha, ha… my aren't you the observant one? But anyway, what's up? The lecture today was sure boring."

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Have nothing to do, huh? Well, I guess we could spend time with each other like this. Mmm… you smell refreshing, Rei-chan," he added with a sly grin as he inhaled the delightful scent of shampoo and conditioner in her hair. 

She giggled softly.

"Shinji-kun… I'm happy to be like this… I miss you."

"Me too, Rei-chan. I miss you too." 

He gently held her chin and looked deeply into her crimson eyes; his gaze melted her inside. They then slowly went to each other for a slow, deepening kiss, feeling their love within each other. Their tongues slid past each other's lips and frolicked themselves against one another. Rei held her arms around his head while Shinji brought her closer by wrapping his around her waist. Under the watchful eyes of Heaven, their love flowed. Time seemed to stand still as the two teenagers held each other for support. Finally, for around 10 minutes, they broke the kiss and paused to catch their breaths. 

"_Aishiteru_, Shinji-kun…"

"_Aishiteru_, Rei-chan…" 

Rei closed her eyes and snuggled closer. A smile was plastered onto his face --- proof of their starting relationship. _This… I cannot forget. Ah… this is heaven_._ Hmm… I mustn't screw this chance. I finally found someone I care about and love. But, I'm not sure about Asuka. What should I do,_ Shinji thought deeply while holding Rei close. He took her hand and intertwined it with his. He brought them close to his heart. 

"Shinji-kun? Do you think it's wise to make our relationship in public?" She asked as she gazed at his face with her penetrating, crimson eyes. 

"I'm not sure. But there'll come a time when we cannot hide it any longer. But rest assured that I do want everyone to know that you and I are hands-off to anyone else." He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Rei… I… want you to know that if ever there comes a time when another person falls in love with me and I happen to feel that way with her, it won't mean that I'll leave you. But rather, I'll end up deciding who I should go with, and I'd end up loving one and hurting the other."

"Shinji… I understand. Don't worry. If you don't mind me asking, would that another person happened to be Asuka?" His jaw dropped and surprise showed on his face.

"I asked Hikari personally how Asuka came to be close to you. She made me promise not to tell Asuka. How did she come to like you so much?"

"Are you sure you want to hear my reason? I don't want to make you angry."

Deep inside, she was a little jealous. But she was really curious and understanding. 

"I'll be alright. Please, go on."

"I'll be honest with you, Rei. Yes, I fell in love with Asuka a few years ago --- we were close childhood friends. At that time, she had no friends. Her father died and her mother remarried; however, she made her stepfather promise to keep the Sohryu surname instead of his family name in terms of agreement in the marriage. Her stepfather agreed; he was really in love with her mom and cared her and Asuka deeply. Since then, they've become one happy family. Although it was ok in the family side, on her personal side, she was lonely. She developed her pride to cover up her loneliness --- she's good with certain talents. As a result, it ended up her pushing others who'd befriend her away. That was where I came in. Both of our parents were good friends and we happened to meet each other by that way."

"As the years passed, we understood each other. She told me why she'd seem like she was bossy, mild-tempered, and egotistic when it comes to proving herself. One time at grade school she was in a fight with another student because of a competition to see who was better in Mathematics. Obviously, she couldn't bring herself to defeat and worked harder. She won, but the other student was jealous at the way she won, and they ended up nearly into a catfight, had I not step in to stop it. Fortunately nothing serious like that happened ever again. Though she's like that today in high school, deep down she's a good person."

"When we reached into 1st year high school, she wanted me to meet her in Tokyo-3 Park. When I got there, instead of the bossy, mild-tempered Asuka I usually see in school, I saw a different Asuka who seemed like she was about to emotionally break down. We talked and I was surprised that she made me promise just like the one I made to you today. She held me close, fearing that I'd leave her, but I returned her hug with mine." He left out the part where he and Asuka kissed, seeing it'd make Rei more jealous, "Since then, she lets her pride take over her heart when in front of others, but when it comes to me, she opens up."

"I didn't know she would feel about you this way. I see now," Rei said, her voice sad. 

"Rei-chan, why are you sad? Please don't worry, I know that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, but I don't want to hurt both you and Asuka. It makes my heart ache whenever I see her throw her usual mockery at you. I think that she does that because she sees you as competition for my heart. If things were different, I'd be the happiest guy on Earth having you by my side until the end." 

His voice shook with regret and confidence.

"Shinji-kun… I don't want to be away from you, now that we're together. I understand. I can only hope that you wouldn't change your mind… and heart." Tears suddenly came within her eyes as she finished the sentence. She cried onto his chest as she held close to him once more. 

"Rei-chan… I want you to know that whatever the decision I make to choose you or Asuka, I… will always love you from the bottom of my heart. I'd rather kill myself than hurt you deeply and leave you. There's always… hope. Don't despair…" 

He comforted her with those words.

"Shinji-kun…" 

Rei looked up teary-eyed at his face and noticed he was crying as well. 

"I will wait for your decision. _Arigato_ for making me feel more alive."

"Rei-chan… Let's enjoy our time together, ok? It's not over between us. Come on, let's go back to class." 

Shinji smiled at Rei, who returned it with her own. With that, they kissed deeply again. After, they wiped each other's tears off their eyes and embraced, taking in each other's comfort and support. He stood up and extended his hand to her, who lovingly accepted. They walked hand in hand as they entered back into the school for the remainder of their classes.


	6. Chap 5 : A Childhood Promise

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

==========================================================================================================

Author: Curious as to how Shinji and Asuka became close childhood friends? Read on to find out… Oh, as to the dates, I got them by subtracting from March 10, 2015, present timeline (see **Chapter 3)**.

==========================================================================================================

****

Chapter 5 – Side Story: A Childhood Promise

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

[7 years ago --- January 2, 2008]

DONG… DONG… DONG

"Dearly beloved, we're all gathered here…"

DONG… DONG… DONG

"… To give our farewell and prayers to this departed soul, Franz Schmidt Sohryu. May he find happiness and peace in our Father, the creator of Heaven," the priest concluded. Closing up the Bible, he made the sign of the prayer. 

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen." 

He turned slowly around and walked toward the deceased's wife and daughter. Placing a hand over the wife's shoulder, he looked at the wife's teary eyes and nodded. He then left.

Thus, began the separation of a small group of mourners around the grave of Franz Schmidt Sohryu. One by one, they express their condolences to Kyoko Zepplin Langley, who exerted her willpower maintaining control of her falling tears, as she looked on the grave of her beloved husband. The mourners were good friends of Franz, mostly co-workers coming from the Tokyo-3 police force. As the last of them left, Kyoko wiped off her tears with her handkerchief. Motioning her attention to her small daughter, she ruffled her auburn-colored hair. The child reactively looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Mama… where's Daddy now?"

"Asuka… Daddy's going up to heaven."

"Is he going to be there forever?"

"Yes, he is. But I'm sure that he'd want you to be strong no matter what."

"Sniff, sniff… Mama, I… I'll be strong and good!" 8-year old Asuka Langley Sohryu beamed at her mother, with a sad smile on her face. 

Kyoko gave a small smile and they embraced, with their gaze fixed on their loved one's grave. _Franz… I'll do my best to keep our child having a happy life_, Kyoko thought. 

DONG… DONG… DONG 

[2 years later --- June 11, 2010]

"BUT MAMA! Why are you dating that man?" Asuka yelled with worry in her voice. 

Kyoko adjusted her earrings while checking herself in a mirror, hung on the wall of the living room of the Sohryu residence. She dabbed small fluffs of make-up on her face. 

"Asuka, dear, he's a friendly person once you get to know him. He's just like your father --- a policeman here in Tokyo-3. He's really dedicated to his job," she reasoned to her irate daughter. 

"Is that why you're dating him? Oh come on, Mama, is that all? And you had to invite him here for dinner too?"

"Asuka… I want you to meet him of course. No, I didn't date him just because he's similar to your father, but because I became interested in him. Now, please be on your best behavior once he's here, understand?"

"Fine!"

DING-DONG

"Ah, he's here!" 

Adjusting her elegant dress, Kyoko opened the door, revealing the face of her date. 

"Good evening, Hejiko, please come in!" she greeted. 

Asuka observed her mom's date --- a young man around his late 20's, he was good-looking. Having ocean-blue eyes, hawk-nose, a chiseled chin, raven-colored cut hair, he bared a striking resemblance to her dad. Stepping inside, he greeted them. 

"_Konbawa_, Kyoko, it's good to see you again. _Arigato_ for inviting me here to dinner. Oh, this must be Asuka, yes? It's nice to see you. Hmm, you look just like your mother here --- beautiful, charming, nice, and friendly." 

Both mother and daughter blushed. 

"Oh Hejiko, please! Thank you for the compliment. Please make yourself comfortable," Kyoko said. 

The three of them sat down on the living room sofas. 

"May I offer you anything to drink, Hejiko?"

"_Iye, arigato._ Mmm… smells good, what did you cook for dinner, Kyoko?"

"German saukernaut (sausages), roast lamb, with green salad and croissant (French bread). For dessert, we have chocolate-banana split sundae," Kyoko proudly replied.

"Mama, that sounds DE-LI-CIOUS! Let's eat!" Asuka exclaimed. In a second, she dashed to the dinner table. _Mataka… always has a big appetite,_ Kyoko smiled at the thought. 

"Well, let's join in before the meal's gone!" Hejiko chuckled. 

The three sat themselves around the dinner table and began eating the delicious dinner Kyoko made. As they ate, Asuka frowned at the affection her mom was sharing with her date. Calming down, she inquired Hejiko, "Are you really a police officer like my dad?"

Holding Kyoko's hand, he replied, "Yes, I'm a police officer here in Tokyo-3 like your dad. Speaking of your dad, I happened to meet him on certain occasions, it seems that he's famous with the entire district. Everyone to him was a friend. He maintained a certain level of authority and respect when it comes to handling police affairs."

"I see. What do you think of him?"

"Hmm? Well, to me, I think of your dad as a respectable, hard-working man who's dedicated to his job and family. At some times, it was he who became a hero. For instance, a few years ago, there was a bank robbery in Tokyo-3. The bank robbers, two of them, were about to escape. One held a hostage as the other made his escape. However, your dad shot the one holding the hostage with a paint pistol, making him release the hostage, and he quickly tackled him. Within seconds he brought them down and handcuffed."

"Paint pistol?"

"Umm, it wasn't exactly a regular pistol fires bullets. Instead it fires balls the size of an orange containing paint! I heard from inside sources in the district that your dad believed in taking down criminals without taking away lives. So instead, he made weapons designed to just injure a criminal."

==========================================================================================================

Author: I was inspired by Miyuki Kobayakawa's paint pistol used in the first episode of the second series of You're Under Arrest!

==========================================================================================================

"_Sugoi…_Mama, was that true?" Asuka asked her mom, with a surprised look.

"Yes, it was, Asuka. When your father was alive, he always carried that pistol with him, even while we're sleeping! I always thought it had real bullets too, until I noticed colors of paint splattered at the handle of the gun." Kyoko answered with wonder at the memory.

"Anyway, his actions made him a role model to the entire police force of Tokyo-3. I was so inspired by him, that I promised myself I'd be working hard and became dedicated to my job. That's where I am now." Hejiko concluded. 

He drank a glass of water to clear his throat, and he continued, "But then came the news of his unfortunate death. I understand that it was a car accident… my apologies for mentioning that." 

The dining room was at a silence. 

"AHEM," Asuka broke the silence, "where did you happen to meet my mom? And what made you attracted to her?" 

Kyoko gave a stern look at her daughter. 

"Ha, ha… it's ok, Kyoko, no need to worry. Asuka, I know that it was hard for you and your mom after your dad's death. I didn't happen to just take advantage of that to meet your mom and date her. No, rather, your mom and me met each other at a dinner convention at NERV; do you remember the international organization specializing in medical machines and equipment? That's NERV. Anyway, as we talked, we got to know each other --- her a nurse, me a policeman --- and the rest? Well… it was romantic," he held Kyoko's hand and gazed at her and she blushed, "And that's how we ended up dating each other."

"UGH! MAMA! I can't believe you and him!"

"Asuka! Like he said, it was romantic. We didn't do anything like that if that's what you're thinking. Now let's ju---"

"_Mein gott in Hiemel!_" Asuka cursed in German and covered her mouth with her hand. She bore killer eyes on Hejiko before suddenly running off to her room upstairs. 

"Asuka!" Kyoko exclaimed with a shocked look on her face.

"_Sumimasen_, Kyoko. How about I talk to her personally, ok?" Hejiko asked. He kissed her on the forehead before following upstairs to Asuka's room.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"GO AWAY!" Asuka yelled.

"Asuka… can you at least let me explain? I'll tell you the entire truth. May I come in?"

"Fine…" 

She opened the door and sat on her bed. Hejiko followed and sat next to her. 

"Asuka… I know that it was hard for both you and your mom after your father's death. When your mom and I started dating, she told me how she couldn't bear to stand seeing you sad. She wanted you to experience the best in life, even if she started dating other men."

"Really? Is that true what she told you?" Asuka asked, teary-eyed. 

"Yes, it is. It was her job as a parent to make sure her children deserve happiness in any way from them. As I listened to her story, I slowly fell in love with her; I expressed my feelings toward her and it happened that she felt the same way with me. After I've known your father, the sad news, etc., I clearly wish that you'll be strong and never be lonely anymore." 

"Sniff… sniff… That's what Papa used to tell me before he left. 'Asuka darling, be strong for your mother and me. Never let what you feel inside your heart be kept closed. That's what makes you who you are.' You really resemble a lot like him."

"Asuka. Please don't be sad. Don't be angry with your mother for what she did. She didn't simply did this for her own gain, she wanted to fill in the gap that your father left." 

He placed his hand on her shoulder and ruffled her auburn-colored hair. 

"Can I… call you Papa?"

"Woah there, sport. It's way too soon for me to be called that. But, then again… I think… it sounds good." 

"Papa…" 

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest and cried. Hejiko cooed a soothing melody as he comforted her. From the slight opening of Asuka's door, Kyoko smiled with motherly pride at the loving sight.

[1 year later --- May 3, 2011]

"Dearly beloved… we're all gathered here for this joyous occasion. Today, we're here to unite these two people in holy matrimony. Under the watchful eyes of our Father, the creator, we're here as witnesses to this event," the priest stated with a firm voice. 

The small crowd gathered inside Tokyo-3 church were a mixture of friends and colleagues. Asuka, dressed prettily as a flower girl, watched at her mom and soon-to-be father with content and happiness, as they gazed at each other's eyes with love, faith, honesty, and other emotions that made up a successful marriage. 

"Do you, Kyoko Langley Sohryu, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do." Kyoko smiled at Hejiko with tears.

"Do you, Hejiko Michi Kusanagi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

==========================================================================================================Author: Hejiko Michi Kusanagi is a created character of mine.

==========================================================================================================

"Yes, with all my heart and soul." 

Hejiko stared back at his love with confidence and commitment. 

"If there is anyone among the crowd who objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold thy peace," The priest stated, looking from left to right at the crowd for confirmation. 

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As the newly-weds kissed, merry cheers and applause rocked forth, as friends and colleagues congratulated the occasion. Tears filled within Asuka's eyes, as she watched her new family develop. She ran toward them and hugged both. The Sohryu family embraced as the wedding bells rang.

DONG… DONG… DONG 

[2 years later --- August 18, 2013]

"Why Kyoko, what a nice surprise! Congratulations on the wedding," Yui Ikari said, as she chatted merrily with Kyoko in a family picnic gathering held in Tokyo-3 park by NERV.

"_Arigato_, Yui. Now Asuka can be in a complete family again. How's your family doing?" Kyoko replied.

"Well, Gendo is really such a workaholic when it comes to that job as a biomedical engineer. Sigh… sometimes he spends little time with Shinji and I. But, both of us understand how important it is to him. As to Shinji, well, he's doing wonderful in school --- there never was a day when a smile wasn't on his face. He's so full of energy… that's what I adore in him."

"Aww, how sweet! Hejiko's police duties take its toll on him --- always up early in the morning, while arriving home late in the evening. Like Gendo, he's really busy, but nevertheless, he's dedicated to his work and enjoys it. He tries to find time for both Asuka and I despite that."

"Sigh… men… anyway, how's Asuka doing?"

"Well, it took her a while to get used to the fact that I was getting remarried to Hejiko. At first, she disagreed with the marriage, but after a heart-to-heart talk with him, she changed her mind. However, she'd agreed to it upon on a condition that Hejiko adopt the Sohryu surname instead of his. Nevertheless, he accepted it and that's how we ended up today."

"It seems that Asuka is really happy having a second dad in her life."

"Well, since then, she's back to her cheerful self. There's only one small problem, though. She's not good at making friends. Although she's happy now with the family, I'm not sure if she's giving a lot of time in that."

"Kyoko, give her some time, she'll change. Kids these days are growing up fast, you see! Even my son gets embarrassed whenever I give him a kiss and hug in front of his friends. Sigh… it doesn't mean that he dislikes the attention that I'm giving to him."

"Hmm… I'll give some thought on that matter. By the way, where did Asuka go?" Kyoko asked. 

"Shinji's with her in the fountain area. He told me that he didn't like seeing her alone at a festive time like this," Yui replied, as both mothers' eyes were set in the direction of the fountain area. 

Inside the fountain area, Shinji took his time in talking with Asuka. She was sitting down on a park bench as she watched the water danced in the fountain.

"Asuka, is it? May I ask what you might be doing here all alone?" Shinji asked her. 

"Hmm? Oh it's you. You must be Shinji Ikari. What do you want?" she replied. 

"Me? Well, too much adult conversation for me to follow back there, so I decided to see what you're doing. May I sit with you?" He again asked. 

"Alright, but don't try anything weird with me," she consented.

As he sat down next to her, the first noticeable aspect he caught sight of was her beauty --- auburn-colored hair, light-blue eyes, rosy-white skin, and an attractive curve. His eyes slowly traveled up and down, taking in the attractive sight. _Wow… I didn't know she was that attractive_. _I wonder why she doesn't take in friends? I should at least talk to her and try to be a friend,_ he thought. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"H-h-huh? _G-gomen._ I'm not being perverted, I was just amazed at how attractive you are." 

Shinji coughed slightly, shaking off the slight blush on his cheeks, as he realized what he just said.

"Really? I do my best to look pretty every day!" She smiled, blushing as well. 

"Ha, ha… well, anyway, your family's wonderful. It must be cool to have a dad working as a police officer. It seems our parents are getting to know each other back there." 

He thumbed in the direction of the picnic. 

"Yeah… it sure is."

"Asuka? I want to ask you something. How come I never see you hanging out with friends? I'd find that hard to believe that a person like you, having the looks and brains, not making friends," he looked at her with curiosity and saw her smile turn into a frown. 

"_Gomen_, I didn't mean for the question to sound bad."

"It's… alright. You know it's been 5 years since my dad died and mom remarried. Sigh… well, I don't have a problem now with my new dad, and I'm perfectly happy with my new family. But, I'm not that much in a mood to make friends…" 

Her eyes betrayed a hint of loneliness and sadness. 

"Hey, we all have our rough times in life, yeah? I'm glad you're able to adjust to it and try to move on with a bright future ahead. You know I was like you before, not good at being open to others in order to make friends. Since my dad's job in NERV, my entire family had to move here in Tokyo-3. I was lonely when it came to grade school I felt that there was no one to be with. But now," He gazed slowly toward Asuka, capturing her attention. She stared back with surprise and uncertainty.

"… I'm not lonely anymore. I've met Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari when I started my 1st year in High School in Tokyo-3 Jr. High; after a few chats and introductions, we instantly became friends. Although they were few, they really became good buddies who I could share my fun times with, not just with my parents."

"Humph, well it looks like you're happy with where you are now." 

Asuka turned her face around, not wanting Shinji to see the lone tear escaping from her eye. 

"Why are you being so friendly with me?"

"Asuka. To be honest, I'm not sure why. But somehow, I feel something from you and," With his left hand, he gently took hold of her hand while with the other he laid it on her shoulder, "I don't want you to be alone. I want to be a friend who you can share your thoughts and feelings with and who'll always be there… for you." 

As she was shocked by his reaction, another tear escaped. 

__

Baka… I… don't want to be alone. How do you know what I long for, she thought. Turning around, she faced him with tears. She noticed that they were very close to each other. 

"Asuka, you don't have to push away others. I… can be your friend," Shinji quietly said. He wiped off her tears gently and gazed at her light-blue eyes. 

"Sniff… you _baka_." 

She wrapped her arms around him and poured her hurt out on his chest. He enveloped his arms around her while stroking her auburn-colored hair.

"It's okay… Asuka." 

They hugged each other tighter than ever, taking in each other's comfort and company. From the picnic area, the sounds of festivities proceeded further. The chirping of the birds and the rushing flow of the water fountain were the only sounds bearing this moment.

[4 months later --- December 3, 2013]

"Okay, Asuka, what did you want us to talk about?" Shinji asked.

"I'm glad that you could make it, _baka_," Asuka replied. The cool wind blew her auburn-colored hair as she looked up the sky. 

"Well, let's sit down first to make ourselves comfortable." 

She motioned for herself and Shinji to sit. They sat down on one of the park's benches. In the center of the park, a medium-size water fountain was at its work. 

"So, what's up? What's the matter?" he asked. 

"S-Shinji? I want you to know that those years we spent with each other back then were fun and happy times. You've been such a great childhood friend to me; thank you for putting me up throughout all those times when I just pushed you away from me."

"Hey, I'm here for you, yeah? Besides, you're always special to me in my heart. I couldn't just leave you all alone."

"Shinji… I… w-w-want to ask y-you…" she stammered, pausing to choose the right words, "…What do you think of me?"

"That you're a bossy, hot-tempered girl who sometimes jumps into conclusions." 

WHACK Shinji received a light punch on his arm. 

"Ouch! I'm just kidding. But seriously, I find you to be the prettiest, self-confident, bright, cheerful and friendliest girl I've seen so far in Tokyo-3."

"_Arigato_," she blushed and smiled, "after my dad died 5 years ago, my mom decided to remarry. I had no problems with my stepfather; in fact, I slowly liked and loved him that we happily accepted him into the family. Since then, we've become a happy family. During those times when I lost my Dad, I didn't like playing with the other kids, so I've kept to myself and allowed my pride to take over my heart… until I met you."

"I'm glad that I was able to be your close childhood friend. We've learned a lot from each other back then."

"Shinji… I… want you to promise to never leave me alone, regardless of what happens between the both of us. And if… I never could become more than just a friend to you, I understand; even if you met somebody else, I'll respect your decision."

"Asuka…" 

He was stunned by her request. It had been 4 months since then, and he had gotten attached to her more than possible. _But for her to be making a request like this, why,_ he thought. 

"Even if you have her in most of your heart, will you save a part for me?" 

She gazed at him with her light-blue eyes. Shinji saw the despair and longing etched into them. Half of him wanted to say no and demand an explanation why she'd ask of something unexpected like this, while the other half wanted to give comfort and acknowledge his support as a friend. 

"Yes… you'll always have a place in my heart. I promise." 

He took and held her hands into his own. He watched her face for a reaction; surprisingly, he saw a lone tear trailing down on her cheek. Carefully, he wiped it off with his finger. Giving her his best smile, he calmly exclaimed, "You know, I never thought the great Asuka Langley Sohryu would be like this. As a good friend, I'd do anything to help you whatever I can." 

"Shinji… _arigato_." 

Smiling back, Asuka held him by his arm. He took her in his embrace and both drew comfort from each other's company. Moving her head slowly, she drew her face closer to his, until their breaths felt each other. They closed their eyes and shared their first kiss, a sign of uncertain love for each other. After, they stopped to catch their breaths. Asuka snuggled closer to Shinji and once more closed her eyes, never forgetting the moment.

"Promise, Shinji?"

"Yes… I promise. You'll… always have a place in my heart." 

With that, they tightened their embrace and savored their moment. Confusion, worry, hope, and love was etched into Shinji's face, as he stared at the childhood friend who had unknowingly snatched his heart. 


	7. Chap 6 : The Feelings in the Date

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

==========================================================================================================

Author: Just how well did the date between Touji, the jock, and Hikari, the Class Rep go? Well, I present this side story to explain the answer to that question. Enjoy!

==========================================================================================================

****

Chapter 6 – Side Story: The Feelings in the Date

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

[Thursday, March 9, 2015] 

==========================================================================================================

Author: The time when the date occurred. We'll start on the part where we left off in **Chapter 1** --- the small lunch between the stooges and Shinji on the rooftop of Tokyo-3 High.

==========================================================================================================

"Mmm! Delicious! Your mom's a great cook, Shin-man!" exclaimed Touji. 

He had taken a bite from a piece of obento that Shinji offered for both he and Kensuke to take a taste. To the jock, it was instant deliciousness; but to the otaku, a deepening mixture of taste and variety washed upon his face. 

"Damn, Shinji, your mom can sure make a wonderful obento. How does she do it?" he asked Shinji. 

"Ha, ha… seriously you two, that's just a regular obento my mom always make for me everyday. She didn't add any special ingredients of that sort to make them delicious. It was her cooking that did the trick," Shinji replied with a sarcastic look on his face. _Man, one bite from mom's cooking and these two enjoy it SO well and become amazed, as if it was new to them,_ he thought. 

Shinji's obento usually consisted of packed onigiri (packed rice wrapped into small buns with sauce inside), chicken/shrimp tempura, Caesar's salad, sashimi sushi, egg rolls, and a chocolate cake for dessert. Shinji rolled his eyes, as the thought of his mom saying 'But my son should eat PLENTY of food to be growing up into a healthy, vigorous man!' when he complained she was packing a LOT for his obento crossed his mind. 

"You're one lucky guy to be having a mom who's a great cook, dude. Compared to anybody else mom's, it tastes good!" exclaimed Touji. 

"Ok, ok, guys, enough praising my mom's cooking. Jeez… can we talk about something else other from food? Even though I'm full now, I'm starting to feel a little uneasy in my stomach." Shinji patted his filled-up stomach to prove his point.

"Ha, ha… come on Touji, stop torturing him. Anyway, have you decided to go to Ayanami's place tonight? It was weird seeing her asking you to pay her a visit," inquired Kensuke, who set aside his finished lunch. He wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. 

"That? Well, I'm not sure about it. But then again, I've got nothing else to do after school other than helping out my folks with the household chores. Hmm, I guess I'll pay her a visit tonight. Oh yeah… Touji, what about your date with Hikari?"

"Er… to be honest I'm not sure what best place to take her for a date! Please Shin-man, can you lend me your advice? Like you said to me before, 'don't screw up this opportunity'." 

The jock was on his knees and pleading for Shinji's help. Surprised by the reaction, Shinji assured him with a pat on the shoulder. 

"Ok, ok, ok! Come on now don't go begging on me for help like that! Jeez… I'm your buddy, you think I'm leaving you out?" he said. 

The jock looked back at him with relief on his face. 

"Hmm, let me see. Why don't you take her out to the ramen place I mentioned to you about? That's where I sometimes eat in peace and when I want some time by myself. The ramen there tastes good. Just remember, pal, this is just a simple date with the girl you've been falling in head over heels with." Shinji finished.

"Ok, I'll make sure to dine there with her! Anything else?" the jock asked.

Shinji rolled his eyes over. 

"Seriously, Touji, is it hard for you to figure out where else you want to take your date? Oh boy… I'll just summarize on how a date should be: dinner, movies, then a romantic place to talk with her like the park, and accompanying her home. Do you get the picture?"

"Yeah, I get the picture! It's just, that it's been so long for me to be on a date."

"Wait a sec, 'so long for you to be on a date'? Huh? So this isn't your first time then? Who was the girl you asked out before?" 

Shinji stared wide-eyed at the jock with surprise. 

"Well… yeah, it's true. Before the Class Rep, I went out on a date with a girl from our class named Shoko Nisaido. I went out with her 3 months ago." 

Touji pulled out a small 1x1 picture of a pretty girl --- short-cut pink hair, brown eyes, milky-color skin, and having a cheerful smile. 

He continued, "She was weird. There were some times when she'd appeared out of nowhere and hug me in an instant! Other from that, she has a cheerful personality. But as months passed, I felt our relationship not going further, and I started to get annoyed by her loving nature."

"Loving nature? What do you mean by that?" Kensuke asked.

"Whenever we're together, she always does something to get my attention! She was practically all over me. When we went out together in Tokyo-3 mall at one time, she was literally clinging to me, fearing that I might leave her. Although I enjoyed the attention given from her, it was starting to turn annoying. The rest, well was history." 

Touji paused to take a deep breath. He looked up the sky and watched the birds soaring above.

"I see… Touji, I didn't know the relationship went bad for you. But, look on the bright side, you've got another chance, but this time with Hikari! The past is the past, my friend, we have to move on," Shinji assured the jock as he laid his hand on his shoulder. 

"We all have some bad moments in our past. We can learn from our mistakes and do the right stuff at the present," the otaku added for support. 

"Thanks guys, for the support, Shin-man, Ken," Touji said. He gave both of them a hug to show his thanks. 

"Okay, Touji, no need to be emotional, we're buddies!" Shinji awkwardly replied as the otaku sweat dropped at the jock's action. 

RI----------NG The school bell rang, signaling the end of lunchtime. The trio headed back inside class. 

[6:00 PM, Suzuhura residence]

"Ah, I should give Hikari a good impression," Touji said to himself while looking at his bathroom mirror. 

Wetting his hair lightly, he dried it off with a towel and applied gel. With a comb, he fixed his regular hairstyle. He had showered 15 minutes ago, and he wanted to have a clean look. He went into his bedroom and took out the clothes he'd be wearing for the date: white t-shirt, blue polo, light gray pants, white socks, and black leather shoes. After a few minutes, he got ready and sprayed small amounts of cologne to his neck, wrists, and hands. He took one last look at himself at a mirror posted on his bedroom wall. _Man, I sure am excited. Crap! Must relax and take things slowly. Ah… a date with the Class Rep,_ he thought. 

"Alright, it's time!" 

He went downstairs to living room to greet his parents good-bye. 

"_Oni-chan_! Wow! You look great! Going on a date?" his little 10-year old sister Kimi Suzuhura asked. She was a cute sister --- light-brown hair arranged in two ponytails, blue eyes as her brother's, a brighter white skin in contrast with her brother's darker color --- and looked adorable. She was helping out her mom with cooking in the kitchen. 

==========================================================================================================

Author: Reviewers, can you fill me in on Touji's sister's name? Thanks.

==========================================================================================================

"Well, well, well! I never my son could look handsome! A date, eh? Don't stay out late!" his mother, Yuki Suzuhara, said with a caring tone. She also worked as a nurse in Tokyo-3 Hospital like Yui. She was busy making dinner. 

"Don't worry mom, I'll be home."

"Yes, Kimi, I'm going on a date tonight." 

Kimi was about to open her mouth for the question 'Is it Hikari?' so Touji added, "Yes, Kimi, it's Hikari, if you MUST know." 

Hikari had been a regular visitor in the Suzuhura residence, and was more like a big sister to Kimi. Kimi squealed happily with delight at the answer. 

He kissed his mom on the cheek and ruffled his sister's hair. His father, Renz Suzuhura, was fixing a medical machine in the living room. 

"ARGH! Stubborn screw, I'll get you out one way or the other!" he exclaimed at the machine he was repairing. He rummaged through his toolbox for a screwdriver. He was also a NERV biomedical engineer like Gendo.

Touji sweatdropped anime-style at the sight of his father's frustration in his work. _Sigh, he's such a workaholic. Crap, I'm running out of my allowance, guess I'll have to ask him,_ he thought. 

"_Otousan_? I kinda need some money for my date tonight, and I was wondering if you could…" he asked. Renz hesitated and looked at his well-dressed son. 

"Hmm? Ha, ha, a date is it, son? That's my boy! Oh yes, that? Very well, I'll give you Y100,000."

"_Arigato_, _otousan,_" he received his allowance, "I'll be going!" 

He grabbed his jacket hanged on a coat rack attached on a closet near the front door. With that, he left his house and proceeded to Hikari's place. 

After 15 minutes of walking, he finally arrived at her place and pressed the doorbell.

DING-DONG

"Coming!" 

The front door opened, revealing a sight that stunned the jock. It was Hikari, looking gorgeous in a green shirt with matching color blouse, a floral design etched skirt, and wearing light-colored rubber shoes. Not only was the clothing that froze the jock in place, but her face as well --- black long hair, dark-brown eyes, light spots of freckles on her cheeks. 

"_K-k-kirei_…" was the only word Touji could get out of his mouth. Hikari blushed at the compliment. 

"Touji, you look great as well. Shall we?" She asked. 

Regaining back his mental power, he shook himself out of his trance state. 

"O-of course. Well, let's get going then," he replied. 

"_Onee-san_! I'm going now with Touji!" Hikari exclaimed before closing the front door. 

"Okay! You two have fun! Don't be late!" Mari Horaki, her big sister, told them back. 3 years older than Hikari, Mari was a college student in Tokyo-3 University.

"Well, miss, how about we have dinner first?" Touji offered his arm to his date. With a slight blush on her cheeks, Hikari held onto his arm and nodded. "Hmm… I'm not the cuisine type of guy when it comes to food, so I was thinking we'd go to this ramen place Shin-man mentioned to me. Is it ok with you?" he asked. 

"Sure, I don't mind anywhere at all, as long… as I'm with you," she replied, her voice soft. 

Touji smiled at her and felt instant fireworks exploding in his mind. _Oh man! Way to go, Touji! I hope that place Shin-man recommended to me is good as he says,_ Touji thought as they walked to the ramen stand. 

Memorizing the place's address from Shinji's suggestion, Touji managed to bring Hikari there at another 15 minutes. _30 minutes in all… not bad! That's what I call time-conservation,_ he thought. They took their seats as they arrived. 

A few minutes later, a waiter came by to take down their order. 

"Welcome to Yukisuka's Ramen! So, what will you be ordering for tonight?" he asked. 

"Hmm… I'll have the 'Tempura Delight' ramen," Touji ordered. 

"And the lady?" the waiter asked, facing towards Hikari. "I'll have the 'Veggie Lovers' ramen please," Hikari replied.

"What'll be your drinks?" 

"Two soft drinks of Coca-Cola, please."

"Thank you for dining with us. Your order will be done in 20 minutes." 

He took the menus away from the couple and went into the kitchen to give out their order.

"Are you sure this place is okay with you? We could go somewhere else," Touji asked. 

"_Iye_. I'm sure, please don't worry Suzuhura. I'm glad we'd spend some time together," Hikari replied with joy in her voice. 

__

Kirei… she's gorgeous! Take your time, Touji, take your time. Relax, relax… breathe in, breathe out, he thought in his mind as he gazed at the charming beauty of his date. He calmly took deep breaths to remove his nervousness. 

"Um… so how's your family doing, Class Rep, er, Hikari?" he asked.

"My sister is doing pretty fine. Sometimes she can be a pain to me, she'd always tease me about you." 

She looked down at her hands, her face blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh…" Touji said. He felt confidence growing inside of him and he continued, "I'm sorry if my visits to your place would disturb you. It's my fault."

"_Iye_, Suzuhura. Don't mind! I always enjoy your company. Please, don't stop coming to my place. It's just that my sister likes to tease me when it comes to my lovelife. But in a way, she's offering her help to me whenever issues like that come into mind."

"So she's in college then?"

"Yeah, she's studying in Tokyo-3 University. She's taking a course on theater and arts, she's hoping to become an actress or an artist."

"_Souka_. I could see that you have some of her qualities as well. After all you're sisters by blood."

"Yes, we are as well. It's like she has my studious, diligent nature while I have her relaxing, shy nature. When it comes to boys, she's shy at talking with them. Ha, ha, I guess, I was like that when I tried talking to you." 

She gazed at Touji with a longing look.

"Hikari… to be honest, I didn't know you'd feel that way about me. I considered you as a friend until… now." He clasped his hands over hers as he stared back at her eyes.

"Touji…"

The waiter broke the mood, appearing in an instant with their order.

"Ahem… your meals ma'am, sir." 

The couple regained their composure and settled themselves to their ramen. 

__

Damn that waiter for spoiling the mood! Oh well… might as well help ourselves with the food, Touji thought as he ate his 'Tempura Delight' ramen. _I might have been a bit hasty toward him… I hope he's okay with that,_ Hikari thought as she ate her 'Veggie Lovers' ramen. After 13 minutes of eating, the jock paid for their meals and the couple left the restaurant. 

Touji looked at his watch. _Hmm… 7:03 PM, let me check, first the ramen place, movies, and then the park, _Touji recalled his plan he made in his mind for the date. Turning towards Hikari, he asked, "Having fun yet? How about the movies?" 

"Hmm… okay, but as long as they're not the sci-fi horror types," she replied. 

They went to the local movie theater and watched a romance-comedy love flick. Two hours later, they walked outside, talking to each other about the movie.

"I can't believe he had to THAT to save her! Why?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm… I think that it was the only way he could think of to save her, seeing that she was about to be wed to another guy her father planned," Touji answered with some thought. Even he was into the movie, despite not watching movies of that genre.

"Sigh… it was sad really. I wonder…"

"What is it, Hikari?"

"What if I was that girl? And you were that guy? Would you do that also for me?"

Touji's eyes turned into saucers for a few seconds, but he calmly answered, "Yes… you know I'd do anything for you… as long as I can escape your classroom duties." 

Hikari turned into Class-Rep mode and whacked him over his head. 

WHA-POW

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I take back the last part! I'd do anything for you, even if I have to be stuck on classroom duties!" Touji rubbed his aching head, which took the impact of the Class Rep's might. 

__

Hee, hee, he looks cute when he gets punished like that, Hikari thought. She reverted back into her normal self and giggled. 

"Suzuhura! _Arigato_… for being there for me." 

She held onto his arm closer and comfortably before. 

The jock checked his watch for the time --- 9:03 PM. _Hmm, last place before I see her home is the park,_ he thought. 

"Before I drop you off at your place, can we go to the park?" he asked her. 

"Why not? I love the privacy given there," she replied. 

They went to Tokyo-3 park and sat on one of the benches near the water fountain. Basking themselves with each other's comfort, they held their grip with each other. Touji watched at the beautiful features of his date's face and realized that she looked even angelic in the moonlight. He brushed a lock of her hair with his hand and delicately stroke her freckled cheek.

DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI… Their hearts beat twice their normal rate. 

"Hikari… you're more beautiful under the moonlight."

"Suzuhura… no, Touji… _aishiteru_."

At that moment, both their faces went up close each other for a deep, loving kiss. A kiss that marked the start of a beautiful relationship between the jock and Class Rep. It was instant at first, but it slowly turned deeper when their tongues managed to find and meet amongst each other. Hikari held her hands over the jock's head while Touji pulled her closer to him by her waist. After, they broke the kiss and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"_Arigato_… Touji."

"_Aishiteru_, Hikari."

Hikari laid her head down on his chest and hugged him by his waist. Touji in turn embraced her as well, giving her warmth and comfort. He noticed a slight shivering running through her body. 

"Are you cold? Here." 

He removed his jacket and wrapped her with it. They closed their eyes and kept close to each other in that way.

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP Touji's watch rang. He had previously set an alarm on 10:00 PM as the time to take Hikari home. Shaking his head slowly to remove his drowsiness, Touji gently woke up Hikari. 

"Well, time for me to get you back home safely, before your mom and sister worry," he told her. 

She smiled at him and they proceeded to her house. 

After a slow walk lasting an hour, they made it back to her house. Touji checked the time for his watch --- 11:00 PM. 

"Oh crap! My folks are going to kill me for getting home late," he said to himself. 

Hikari giggled and cupped his face with her hands. The jock in turn held her hands and felt their softness. 

"So… warm." 

They intertwined their hands together and gazed at each other's eyes. 

"So, did you had a great time?" He asked.

"Of course, silly. It was fun being with you tonight." She replied.

"I'm glad, then."

"Touji… you've been the first guy who cared a lot about me. I can never forget that. _Arigato_."

"No problem, Hikari. I told you before, I'd do anything for you. As long as you have that smile on your face, then I'm happy."

"I never knew you could be this romantic…"

"Will… you be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes! I'd love to!"

With that, they kissed passionately once more. 

"See you at school tomorrow, Class Rep." 

Touji gave one last kiss on the lips before slowly walking back to his home. Hikari watched at the boy she loved and became close to her heart. A tear of happiness escaped and glided through her cheek. She stepped inside her house and closed the door.

"CHRIST YES! I LOVE HER!" Touji shouted, jumping with joy as he walked his way back home, not caring if the entire neighborhood had heard him. 

The Class Rep, who was still leaning against the front door, held her hands over her heart as she listened to her now boyfriend's shout. She smiled.

DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI Her heart was filled with love.


	8. Chap 7 : Fiery Confession, a Casual Date

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

==========================================================================================================

Author: Finally, summer break has arrived in Philippines! Ah… free from the pains of study and homework ^_^. Please forgive me for my very late update. Chapter 8 is on development and it'll be posted up in a few days or a week from the time I add this in the story. I've had a LONG writer's block since my summer break started, mostly because I'm busy with other things such as PS2, going out for a change of pace, and spending time with my folks to meet relatives and their friends. O_O

Remember that I've said the title for this chapter back then if you read the summary for this in Chapter 6? It was supposed to be '**A Newcomer in Class**', but I've decided for that to be the title for Chapter 8 instead. I had this in mind as I changed the situation for this chapter (It took me the past few weeks changing the content for this chapter by listening to the Evangelion soundtrack in my PC and cassette tape. It's my source of inspiration in keeping up with the story aside from your reviews of you readers ^_^). My apologies to you readers if the title of the chapter (and the summary) wasn't you expected as I said in the end of Chapter 6, and also for the VERY late update. 

Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I present you…

==========================================================================================================

****

Chapter 7 – Fiery Confession: A Casual Date

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

[March 12, 2015, Sunday – present time]

RI----------NG

"Zzz…"

RI----------NG

"Zzz… oh man… not now… jeez…" 

Shinji reluctantly silenced his alarm clock as he groggily woke up. _Ah crap, not again. Today's a weekend --- stupid of me to forget turning off the alarm_, he thought. 

He traced his finger to the calendar posted on his bedroom wall. _Hmm… March 12, 2015, Sunday. Weekend at last. Huh? Oh yeah, isn't that the day for Kensuke's chat mate to arrive here in Tokyo-3? I wonder what she's like… she looks cute with those eyeglasses. Hmm, come to think of it she really resembles a bit like him_, he thought back at the time when he first laid his eyes on Megan's picture, which Kensuke showed in class. 

He rubbed off traces of sleep from his eyes and groggily made his way to the bathroom of the Ikari residence. 

After 15 minutes of a warm shower, he dressed himself up with his regular clothes consisting of a blue shirt, red shorts, and slippers. 

Usually he'd prefer white for his shirt color, but ever since having Rei as a girlfriend, he decided to wear blue for her; it was her favorite color. The same thing went for his shorts --- since having Asuka as a close childhood friend, he also decided to wear red for her as well. _Rei… I wonder how she's doing? I'll give her a call after breakfast. What about Asuka? Hmm, I should also pay her a visit as well. Hmm… smells good, I'm starving,_ he changed his thought as soon as the aroma of breakfast whiffed in his nose. He went downstairs to the dining room to appease his stomach.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, otousan, okasan,_" he greeted his parents. 

Gendo Ikari was reading the daily newspaper. He simply nodded and gave a low grunt to greet back his son. Yui Ikari was placing breakfast on the dining table. She smiled at her son and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Good-morning, Shinji. You don't need to be so formal with us, no?" Yui ruffled her son's dark brown hair lovingly.

"Yes, _okasan_. Er, I mean, mom. _Gomen_, it's just a daily habit of mine. What's for breakfast?" Shinji asked his mother.

"Well, I made scrambled eggs with mixed fried rice. Also, I cooked chicken tempura and green salad."

"It smells delicious, dear," Gendo added. He set aside the newspaper he was reading and started helping himself to the delicious food. 

"Hey! No fair, _otousan_, er, dad!" Shinji exclaimed. He joined in to take his share of the meal. 

Yui rolled over her eyes as she watched the two men hungrily devouring the cooked meal she made. _Sigh… the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Oh well, at least they're happy tasting my food,_ she thought. 

"So, how are your classes going, Shinji?" she asked as the family sat down for breakfast.

"Oh… well, they're ok. Sometimes the lessons get boring and the professor gives the same lecture now and then," he rolled his eyes at the thought of his daily school routine in the classroom of Tokyo-3 high. 

"Son, believe us, me and your father went through that stage despite of it not being to our liking. We each had our share of joys and pains when we managed to finish high school and get ready for college," Yui said, "Isn't that right, dear?" she asked to the direction of Gendo, who was contemplating the breakfast he was slowly eating. 

He nodded in agreement. 

"Anyway, please try to focus on your studies. It's for your own future, yes?" she ruffled Shinji's hair. 

"Okay, _okasan,_ I get the picture. Mmm, breakfast tastes great as always!" he replied with a slight smile on his face. 

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP An alarm rang from his watch. 

He checked the time --- 11:00 AM. 

"Oh yeah, I'm going to pay Asuka a visit today, mom," he added. 

He took his plate and glass and placed them on the sink in the family's kitchen 

"Well, that's nice of you paying your close childhood friend once in a while, right son?" Gendo suddenly said with a mischievous wink to his son, who had emerged from the kitchen. 

"_Otousan_! It's not what you think!" Shinji exclaimed with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Ha, ha, ha! Well, that's my boy. But what about Rei?" Yui asked. She too was getting interested in her son's love life. 

"She's um… a good friend of mine," he replied, not wanting his parents to know that he and Rei were on, "anyway, I have to go! Thanks for breakfast, mom." He kissed her on the cheek and gave his father a small hug. 

He made a beeline to his room to change. After around five minutes of changing, he went downstairs wearing a red polo with a white undershirt, blue jeans with a black belt, and white rubber shoes. Seeing his look, his parents had questioning looks on their faces. It was a slight surprise to them to see their son starting to pick out his sense of fashion. 

"What is it?" Shinji asked, confused by their looks. 

"Oh, um, it's nothing son! Have a good time with Asuka, and say 'hi' to her parents for us," Yui said. 

"Sure thing, _ja ne_!" 

With that, he left his house and walked next door to the Sohryu residence.

In the Sohryu residence, a certain auburn-haired German/Japanese girl was busy in thought as she was writing in her diary. Asuka Langley Sohryu felt doubt in her heart as she recalled the time when her _baka_ childhood friend paid more attention to the quiet, reserved, blue-haired beauty she had known as Wondergirl in class. _That baka… what is it that he sees in her that I don't have? Why is he like that when it comes to her! Grr… why… but what about our special moment together at the park? No, there's no way he'd forget that,_ she thought deeply. 

==========================================================================================================

March 12, 2015

Dear Diary,

Sigh… I feel like Shinji is drifting away from me slowly as time passes. He's been paying more attention to Wondergirl rather than me these past days in class. Although I usually throw my mockery and insults to him whenever I see him catching peeks at her, deep down, I long for his attention and time with me. Ever since that moment we had in the park 2 years ago, I grow more close to him than I've realized. He was the person who welcomed me with open arms and promised that he'd never leave me in his life.

PLOP (A teardrop splatters on the page of her diary)

I just wish that he'd find no one else better than I would and choose me to be with him. I can only hope that day would come and for me to have him as my boyfriend not just close childhood friend as well. 

But that doesn't mean I won't give up! I, Asuka Langley Sohryu, must win his heart and knock Wondergirl out of the competition! I can't stay feeling down inside forever.

Asuka

==========================================================================================================

"I won't lose to Wondergirl! Shinji… please… please choose me," Asuka quietly said to herself. She wiped off a tear from her eye with her hand. 

DING-DONG Shinji pressed the doorbell of the Sohryu residence.

"Now who could that be?" Kyoko said. She opened the front door to find Shinji, dressed up casually, ready for an outing. 

"Well! Shinji! Nice to see you! What's with the fashion you're wearing?" She raised a mischievous eyebrow to him. 

"W-w-well, Kyoko-san, um, I came by to see Asuka. Is she here?"

"Asuka? Yes, she's here in her room upstairs. Please come in and take a seat." 

Shinji walked inside and sat down on the living room sofa, waiting patiently for his childhood friend. _Hmm, I wonder what she's doing there? I hope I didn't come in a bad time_, he thought. Kyoko went upstairs to Asuka's bedroom and knocked on her door. 

"Asuka! You've got company downstairs!" 

Inside, Asuka regained her composure and closed her diary. _What? I wonder who that could be_, she thought. 

"Ok, mama, I'm coming!" she replied. She proceeded to fix herself. 

Kyoko went back downstairs to the living room and began a small chitchat with Shinji, as he was waiting.

"Well, Shinji, what brings you here today?" She began.

"Ha, ha, Kyoko-san, I figured I'd pay a visit to Asuka today once in a while and see how she's doing."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, she's pretty much her lively self everyday. You know, the sound of your name always brings a small blush on her face, despite of what she usually thinks of you."

"Really? I didn't know it was unusual for her." 

A slight hint of surprise poured onto Shinji's face. _Hmm, I guess she grew attached to me since that day. Sigh… what're my feelings for her? Are they the same as the ones I have for Rei? Damn, now that I've Rei as my girlfriend, what about Asuka? I… I'm not sure if I can handle both of them,_ he thought.

"You look dressed up today. What's the occasion?"

"Oh this? Um, I was wondering if I could take her out today."

"Hmm? You mean like a date, right Shinji?"

An anime-style sweatdrop began to form on Shinji's head as his eyes turned wide in slight surprise. 

"You could say that. I-Is that OK with you?" He meekly asked.

"Shinji dear, we know that Asuka's been such a close childhood friend to you. So don't worry about it. Besides, Hejiko and I trust you in taking care of her. You can take her out given the right time for that, yes?"

Shinji's saucer-eyes reverted back to its original state. _Whew, what a relief,_ he thought. 

"_Arigato, _Kyoko-san. I'll make sure she has a great time with me."

Kyoko smiled at his response. 

"Well, I'm just making sure my daughter deserves the best in life. Speaking of which," she turned towards the direction of her daughter's bedroom upstairs, "Asuka! Come downstairs! Your guest is waiting!"

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP… Asuka's footsteps were heard as she finally arrived. 

"Okay, mama! Sorry, I just had to fix myself!" Asuka exclaimed to her mother. Wearing a yellow shirt, white shorts, and sandals she looked pretty even in her regular clothes. Her auburn-colored hair was braided into two cute ponytails. 

"Okay, mama, who is it that's waiting for me---" 

Her eyes focused on the dressed-up form of her _baka_ childhood friend, Shinji Ikari, sitting in the sofa. 

"H-h-huh? Shinji?" 

She was suddenly speechless at the sight of him. His clothes made him look dashing, but his well-groomed facial features made him look handsome --- dark-brown, short-trimmed hair, deep-blue eyes, firm but clear skin. 

"Hey there, Asuka. You're looking great as always," Shinji greeted her with a smile and waved at her with his hand. 

__

That baka, her usual thought said. Deep inside, she was happy to see him. 

"Of course! I, Asuka Langley Sohryu, always try to look my best everyday!" she smiled, bringing back her usual self. 

"Well, it looks like you two have some catching up to do, no? I have to head back to the hospital for my night shift," Kyoko said. 

As she was about to go upstairs to get changed, Shinji noted, "Oh, Kyoko-san, my parents told me to say 'hi' to you."

"Thank you Shinji. I'm planning to invite you and your parents here for dinner some time, if you're not busy."

"Oh not at all, Kyoko-san. Me and my parents are honored." 

Shinji politely bowed in appreciation to her. 

"Oh Shinji, you don't need to be so formal please. I'll be looking forward to that. Well, I'm off, so you two have fun!" 

Kyoko went upstairs to the family bedroom. 

"AHEM… Okay you _baka_, care to explain to me why you're all dressed up?" Asuka asked after her mother disappeared. Her hands were on her hips, and she was waiting for an answer. _He's so handsome when he's dressed up like that. I wonder… no, it can't be! Hey, he's wearing my favorite color,_ she thought happily. 

__

Masaka… same as always. But I've got to admit she looks stunning when she's on her regular clothes… Shinji's eyes widened after seeing a faint outline of her bra through her shirt._ …What the hell am I thinking? I didn't come here to gawk over her,_ Shinji thought. He shook his head to remove arousing thoughts over the auburn-haired German/Japanese beauty. 

Giving a small cough, he answered, "Well, I decided to pay you a visit today and was wondering if you're not doing anything in particular today. As to me getting dressed up, I'm going out to the movies. Kensuke told me that one anime series was turned into a movie, so I decided to check it out. But before that, I want to ask you out, if that's fine with you."

Silence filled in the atmosphere between the two teenagers. Shinji's response hit Asuka like a pile of bricks, leaving her stunned and speechless.

DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI… In an instant, Asuka's heart was beating twice its normal rate.

"You're… asking… me… out?"

"Um, yeah. Are you feeling alright, Asuka?"

__

Mein gott! I can't believe it! Yes, was the thought that formed in Asuka's mind. Realizing that he was asking her out on a date, she instantly smiled and joyfully wrapped her arms around him. 

Shinji was taken back by the action and his mouth curved awkwardly upwards. 

"You really mean it?" she asked. 

Their arms were wrapped around each other, suddenly raising both their body temperatures due to their emotions: Asuka --- joy, love, hope. Shinji --- confusion, uncertainty, surprise. _Wow… I didn't know she'd feel that way about a date! Talk about instant jackpot. She's… so… beautiful_, Shinji fixed his eyes on hers and admired her attractive features. 

DOKI-DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI-DOKI… Shinji's heart was beginning to beat rapidly as well --- at a rate of three times. 

__

Is this a dream? I can't believe we'd get to spend some time alone together! Hmm, I don't mind wherever he takes me out, just as long as I'm with him, thought Asuka, whose eyes were also drawn to Shinji's. For a minute, they gazed upon each other and settled in comfort by that position. Finally, Shinji broke the silence. 

"Yes… I do mean it. So I take it to be a 'yes' from you then?" He grinned mischievously at her. 

"Of course, you _baka_… give me a few minutes to get changed," she grinned back and playfully smacked him lightly on his arm. 

She then went back upstairs to her room to get changed. _Hmm… I better be careful with what I do with Asuka and Rei. But, I've just got to see from both sides and decide on an answer for that moment,_ he deeply thought, as he sat down once more on the sofa. He looked around the living room and saw several family pictures of the Sohryu family. Most of them were that of the new family --- Hejiko, Kyoko, and Asuka --- each with several poses showing love, care, support, and bonding. _I'm glad she's having a happy life… hmm, I'll have to call Rei later after this, _he thought. _Speaking of Rei, since I've been honest with her about our relationship, I… might as well tell Asuka about it after this. Sigh… but it can't be helped, I can't hide it from her forever, she's bound to know it sooner or later. Oh man… what a nutshell I'm in,_ he smacked his forehead at the thought. 

[Tokyo-3 movie theater]

At 2 PM in the afternoon, the two teens finally arrived in front of the Tokyo-3 movie theater. Asuka happily clung to Shinji's arm as he walked up to the ticket booth to buy their tickets. 

"Two tickets please, Slam Dunk: The Interhigh."

"That'll be Y 2000 ($16 in total." 

Shinji took out four, crisp Y500 bills from his wallet and paid for their tickets. 

After receiving them, Asuka worriedly asked, "You didn't have to pay for both of us. Why don't you let me pay for myself next time?"

"Asuka, don't worry about the money. I've saved up my allowance for the past few months. I'm not that much of a money-spender, so I have a few needs and wants. And besides, I'm glad that I've enough for our date today," he replied.

"But…"

"Don't be a worry-wart, okay? C'mon, let's get in and enjoy the movie." 

Shinji reached hold of her hand and smiled. Asuka was surprised by the action, but enjoyed the attention he was starting to give her. 

"_Baka_… well, be sure to treat the great Asuka Langley Sohryu properly!" She exclaimed as she smiled back. 

"Of course. Shall we?" 

They made their way inside and took their seats, as the film was about to start. _Hmm… it seems baka Shinji here has some tastes in movies, huh. It's been a while since I last saw him enjoy what he does,_ Asuka thought as she gave a observant glance at her date. He was into the movie by the looks of his face. 

"Woah… check out that basketball player no. 10, Asuka! I think he's the main character of the movie… his name's Sakuragi Hanamichi," He commented, amazed as the character called Sakuragi was doing his famous 'hun-hun' defense on his selected 'man'.

==========================================================================================================

Author: For those of you readers unfamiliar with Slam Dunk, it's a comedy/action sports anime series telling how Sakuragi Hanamichi, a junior-high school student, began to appreciate and enjoy basketball in Shohoku High. Anyway, normally in basketball a player guards his selected 'man', or opposing team member, and tries to prevent him from scoring a goal in their team's basket. But to Sakuragi, his natural athletic-like prowess enables him to instantly 'flash' many figures of himself --- literally! O_O In this state, to an opponent, he becomes like a giant wall and makes it hard to score over him. See episode 3 of the TV series for info.

==========================================================================================================

Asuka shifted her attention to the movie. 

"What the! How the heck does he do that?" she exclaimed. She, too, was beginning to get into the movie as well. 

"Well, it could be possible in real life. But then again, it's only a movie," Shinji replied. 

He noticed that the redhead was leaning her head comfortably on his shoulder. _Better make the best out of this date then. I want her to enjoy as much as I do,_ he thought. He squeezed gently her hand with his and took in the fragrance of her hair. 

"I never thought you'd smell this terrific," he whispered to her ear. 

Her eyes shot-up wide at the remark and a faint blush rose on her cheeks. 

"_Baka_ Shinji, you know I try to look my best everyday, you know? Hmm… I never thought you'd be a bit forward, eh?" She whispered back, hinting at their intertwined hands. 

Shinji's face flushed up a bit at her remark. 

"Ha, ha… w-well, let's just say that you deserve the best of my attention," he whispered once more, as they settled in the movie. 

[2 hours later, 5:00 PM]

"_Mein gott! _That was terrific at how they played back there!" Asuka exclaimed. 

"What you'd expect? Team Shohoku played their heart out --- they really were determined to win. Also, they love the game as well," Shinji replied. The two teens were strolling by a line of small stores near the theater after enjoying the movie. 

"Say, how come you began to get worked up into the movie? I'd never figured you to be a sportsaholic type," Asuka asked.

"Well, it was my father who first taught me how to play the game. I then started to play regularly at lunch breaks in Tokyo-3 High with some of the higher yr levels. It remains one of my favorite sports to do aside from chess, badminton, ping-pong, and bowling," he replied.

"Sheesh! You played that many sports! You should've join the sports club then!"

"Ha, ha… well, I did consider joining the club back then, but decided not to. It's just that… well, I don't want everyone to realize that I'm naturally good with what I do and then suddenly judge me by that."

"Why is that so? That surprises me."

"It happened years ago when I was 1st yr in another high school. Everyone started to praise me like I was exceptionally good. I then realized that I couldn't feel support from them… sigh… it sounds corny for a reason, huh?" Shinji's eyebrows arched and his smile turned into a frown as he recalled that time. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a bad time," Asuka apologized as she realized she brought up a bad recollection of his past to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder for support.

"No it's ok." 

He smiled towards her and delicately caressed her cheek with his hand. 

DOKI-DOKI... DOKI-DOKI... DOKI-DOKI... Asuka's heart was threatening to burst. 

"Well, after that," he continued, "I had my parents transfer me to Tokyo-3 Jr. High. Since then, it's been a quiet school life for me… until I met you, Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, and Rei." _Shimatta,_ Shinji thought --- his eyes widened as he realized his mistake in mentioning Rei to the list.

"Oh Shinji… hey, wait a sec, why is Wondergirl along there?" Asuka's face switched from happy to jealous as she heard her rival's name mentioned by her ideal boyfriend.

"Rei is a-also a friend to me, you see. B-besides, without the all of you, my social life would get dull, yeah?

"Is that so? Well… that's good to hear." _Sigh… no way I'm letting wondergirl getting her hands on my Shinji! Just you wait and see,_ she thought as she sadly looked at her object of love and interest. 

"Why're you looking sad, Asuka? I… I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet. Besides, I'm going to need some time to decide on that," Shinji calmly added to ease his date's worry. 

"Speaking of which, you want to grab a bite to eat? I have something to do at around 6 PM. _Gomen_ if our date didn't turn out long as expected."

"Me? Well, I'm feeling a little hungry myself. I don't mind what place you'll chose for us to eat."

"Hmm…" Shinji scratched his chin as he thought of an ideal joint to eat. As his eyes wandered left to right searching, a small sign caught his attention. 

"How about there?" he pointed towards the sign. The teens walked closer to see the food joint carrying the sign "HEN LIN". 

==========================================================================================================

Author: HEN LIN is a popular food joint dealing with Chinese meals on the go, like fast food. It does exist and can be found in the Philippines. Come to think of it, I think it's an original restaurant brand there also. 

==========================================================================================================

They walked inside and went towards the counter to take their order. 

"Welcome to Hen Lin! May I take your order?" an employee greeted them.

"Hmm… I'll have the 'Shark's fin' combo meal please," Shinji ordered.

"And you miss?"

"The 'Canton noodle' special," Asuka ordered.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"That'll be Y3000 ($24)." 

Shinji paid the cashier. After 15 minutes, their orders were ready and they settled themselves down in one of the seats. As Shinji helped himself to his meal, Asuka couldn't help but stare happily at him. _Baka… you don't know how much this means to me,_ she thought. She smiled as she continued staring. Shinji felt uneasy as he ate his meal. _What's with this stare she's giving me? Could it be… sigh… what should I do? Hmm, might as well talk things straight with her then, _he thought. He suddenly stopped eating and looked at her.

"Asuka, are you alright? What're you staring at me like that for?"

"H-huh? I, um… you look peaceful when you're eating like that," she said. A slight blush developed on her face as she realized their eyes met one another. 

"Peaceful? I see." 

Shinji looked downwards at his meal. _There's no turning back now; I have to take the initiative!_ He then took her hands with his own and looked at her beautiful face.

DOKI-DOKI… Once again, Asuka's heart began to beat twice rapidly.

"Asuka… I… just want you to know that…"

DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI… _That what, you baka? Oh say it isn't so!_ The thought formed on her mind as she braced for those special words.

"That…"

DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI…

"… I find you to be the most attractive and charming childhood friend I ever had. Throughout the time when we first met each other in childhood, I've grown to like you as well. I'm happy to say that to you."

__

Oh Shinji. Asuka smiled at the remark and felt her heart becoming very warm.

"However… I… just can't bear to hurt you in any possible way. I have to be honest with you."

__

Huh? No…

Shinji took a deep breath as he was about to lay down the news about him and Rei. 

"Asuka… I have a girlfriend now."

DOKI-DOKI… DOKI… DOKI… Asuka's heart suddenly beat at a slow rate. _No… that can't be…_ Her eyes widened in surprise at the revelation. "That… can't be… who?" she asked as her smile turned into upside down. 

"It's… Rei."

Asuka felt her heart being stabbed through with a knife. 

"Wondergirl! OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHY HER!" She exclaimed. Tears threatened to pour out from her eyes. 

"_Baka_… why? What is it in her that she has that I don't?"

"Asuka…" 

Shinji felt his heart split into two as he saw her emotions running through her face. He couldn't help but curse himself for telling her this. _But… it was better than lying to her about it. No! What have I done? Dammit! I must fix this!_ He placed a finger on her lips to hush her up. 

"Wait… let me explain. I've fallen in love with her since that day she suddenly asked me that. To you it might look like she just simply asked me to be her boyfriend in an instant, but no. When I saw her angelic face, I felt something that warmed my heart… it was love." 

__

NO! Damn you, Wondergirl, for stealing Shinji away from me! She couldn't hold her tears any longer as she listened to his explanation.

"You might think that… my heart was won by her. No, it wasn't completely lost to her. You see," He caressed her cheek with his hand and continued, "you have a hold of my heart as well. Do you remember our moment in the park before? That I said you'd always be part of my heart? Well… you always were." Asuka mustered all of her willpower to stop her tears as she heard the last words said. 

"Asuka… I… I'm in love with you besides Rei."

__

W-w-what… what do you mean by that? Confusion etched into her face as she struggled to understand. "Y-y-you mean that? Then, why it's not possible between us?" she asked him pleadingly, never letting go his hand. 

"Asuka… I'm in an awkward situation right now between you and Rei. I… I can't help but wonder how I've gotten myself into this. But I realized… that it was the both of you that captured my heart. And now, I'm uncertain with who I should be with on a relationship."

"Shinji…" 

"Asuka… please… give me time to decide on this. I know that I'd end up hurting one and being with the other. So, don't cry… okay?" He wiped off her tears with his hand. "I think that it's possible between us… but I'll need time for the both of you. Besides, the great Asuka Langley Sohryu never gives up, right?" Shinji grinned mischievously to cheer her up and brought her hand towards his cheek, feeling her skin and warmth.

"Sniff… _baka_… but, thank you for being honest with me. I feel hope for the both of us. I'd never imagine you'd feel like this towards me." 

She smiled back.

The two resumed eating. After an hour, they left the restaurant and walked back towards the Sohryu residence, walking with their hands intertwined with each other.

[6:00 PM, Sohryu Residence]

The two teens arrived at the Sohryu residence. As Shinji walked Asuka to the door, she stopped and looked downwards on the floor. 

"Asuka… I'm sorry if my confession hurt you. I… couldn't bear hiding it from you, not after all we've been through back then," Shinji said guiltily, his eyes set downward on the doorstep. 

"No, it's not that, Shinji. I'm just thinking what I should have done to win your heart before Wondergirl did at the first place," she replied.

"Asuka… please, don't worry yourself over that. I care a lot about you as much as I do with Rei. You're carrying a piece of my heart as well." 

He took her hand and placed it on the center of his chest, where his heart was beating.

"Shinji… then… please… make this date memorable as it ends, so that I don't have to imagine this as a dream when I wake up the next day." 

Asuka closed her eyes and wrapped her arms over his head, holding it firmly.

"Asuka… _aishiteru_." 

Shinji took the hint and sealed her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they basked in the uncertain, memorable love that flowed through them. They let out a small moan as their tongues flickered amongst each other, taking in their taste. After remaining in that position for five minutes, they finally broke their kiss. 

"_Aishiteru,_ Shinji." 

Asuka embraced him once more, before entering inside and closing the door. _Asuka… damn, now what I've gotten myself into… my heart feels like it's being torn into two,_ he thought. He looked at his watch --- 6:10 PM. 

"Sigh… time to go home and make that call to Rei," he said to himself. He looked once more at the front door before turning around and walking back home.

[6:13 PM, Ikari Residence]

SLAM

"_Tadaima!_" Shinji greeted. He removed his shoes and took out his slippers from the shoe rack. He wore them and walked to the living room. 

"Huh? What's this?"

He found a small note near the telephone.

==========================================================================================================

Dear Shinji,

Your father's staying late at work and I have late shift at Tokyo-3 Hospital. I made dinner and left it wrapped in the microwave. How did your visit to Asuka go? Don't bother waiting for us. Love you.

Mom

==========================================================================================================

"Sigh… well, I better check out my dinner then." 

He went to the kitchen and opened the microwave. Inside, he found his dinner wrapped and warm in a plate. Unwrapping it, he saw it to be sushi, fried rice, and veggie stir-fry, neatly done in obento-style. _Mmm… delicious as always,_ he thought. After finishing it up, he washed his dishes and went to the bathroom upstairs to refresh himself. After a 15-minute shower, he went to his room and changed into his regular clothes. He lied down on his bed and reached for his telephone. He dialed the number of the Ayanami residence.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

"_Moshi-moshi, _Ayanami residence."

"Good evening, may I speak to Rei?"

"Ah, Shinji! Nice of you to call. You're looking for Rei? Hang on a second," Ritsuko said. She put the telephone down and went upstairs to her daughter's room. 

"Rei! Someone's on the phone, and he wants you!" she exclaimed, knocking on the door. 

Inside, Rei was gazing outside the window, thinking of her love. 

"Hmm? Mom? I'll be right there," she replied. _I wonder who'd call me at this time of night. Unless…_ a faint smile traced on her lips. _Shinji._ She immediately rushed downstairs towards the living room and picked up the telephone. 

"Woah! Well, well, I guess I didn't need to say who exactly he is on the phone, eh?" Ritsuko commented after almost being knocked down by her daughter's rush. 

Rei blushed and began to speak on the phone.

"Is that you Shinji?"

"H-huh? A-Ayanami, no, er, Rei-chan?" 

Shinji stuttered upon hearing her sweet voice. Rei giggled on the other line as she heard her love stuttering with surprise. 

"Ahem. Rei-chan, it's me," he said.

"I know that, silly."

"Heh, heh… well, I'm just surprised to hear your voice. I'm glad to be calling you tonight. Anyway, I just called to see how you're doing."

"Well, it's fine and quiet here as usual. I feel happy that you're thinking of me by calling by." 

She placed her hand on her heart and smiled. 

DOKI-DOKI… DOKI-DOKI… Shinji felt his heart quicken and smiled as well. 

"It's no problem, Rei-chan. I'm just glad to hear you alright. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow. _Oyasumi_." 

"_Oyasumi_, Shinji-kun. Me too." Rei hanged up the phone. _I hope he likes the obento I'll make for him at lunch in school tomorrow,_ she thought. 

"Hmm… I'll have to invite Shinji here for dinner some other time. He seems like a nice and caring person," Ritsuko said, adjusting her eyeglass. 

"Yes, Mom he is. I'm glad I met him," Rei replied with her smile evident on her face.

On the other side, Shinji hanged his phone down and looked up at the ceiling of his room. _Rei… Asuka… my feelings for them are all mixed up. Now what do I do? Sigh… I cannot leave both of them. Oh shoot, have class tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder what Kensuke's chat mate will be like tomorrow? He sure has the hots for her,_ he thought. 

"Aye… this is giving me a headache. I'll turn in for the night." 

He switched his lights off and drifted off to peaceful slumber.


	9. Chap 8 : A Newcomer in Class

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

==========================================================================================================

Author: I'm in debt to you reviewers for your opinions on this story. It looks like I've got legions of Rei and Asuka fans pouring in this story's reviews! As I mentioned previously in Chapter 7, make your pick on which girl is best suited for Shinji to be with and tell me your opinion. That'll help me determine the climax for this story _.

I've settled Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke in 2nd Year High School at Tokyo High, with section 2-1 as their year level. Oh yeah, I've started work on my second fanfic and it'll be posted soon in Gatekeepers. It's called 'A Rising Power: Your Heart'. I'm at hard work on that fanfic starting it up, so please bear your patience. Hopefully, it'll be up in a matter of days. I'm exercising my brain to get more ideas on that, due to writer's block. _Gomen_. 

And now, on with the story! 

==========================================================================================================

****

Chapter 8 – A Newcomer in Class

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

[March 13, 2015, Monday]

RI----------NG

"Yawn…"

Shinji rubbed off sleep from his eyes as he turned his alarm clock off. He groggily checked the time --- 7:00 AM. _Ah shoot, I'll have to hurry, or I might miss my usual walk with Asuka to school. Hmm… I hope she's still not upset about yesterday…damn, _he thought. He went to the bathroom and fixed himself up. He returned to his room and changed into his school uniform. He checked the necessary contents of his backpack --- three regular notebooks, a pencil case, calculator, ruler, and his schoolbooks. 

"Sigh… another usual school day, I guess," he said to himself. 

He checked himself on his mirror posted on his bedroom wall. As he stared at his reflection, a flashback of him running right into Rei with his messed-up state ran through his mind. _Rei… ha, ha, ha… yeah I remember that,_ he smiled at the thought. After a last look at himself, he proceeded downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. 

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, otousan, okasan,_" he greeted his parents.

"Good morning," Gendo greeted with a nod. He was already helping himself with the deliciously cooked meal served. 

"Good morning to you, Shinji," Yui greeted sweetly back. 

Shinji sat himself down and joined in. 

"Mmm… it tastes delicious, mom! What did you made this time?" he asked as he took a bite out of the meal.

"Oh that? Well, it's scrambled eggs, bacon, fried rice, with bread and butter. I figured I'd experiment cooking this western-style of meal for breakfast. Eat up!" Yui said, ruffling her son's hair. 

After around 15 minutes of eating, they finished breakfast. As Yui started gathering their plates to the kitchen, Shinji decided to lend a hand to her. 

"Mom, allow me," he said, picking up the rest of the plates and carrying them to the kitchen sink. 

"Shinji, you don't have to. Besides, you'll be late for your class," she retorted. 

"Mom, it's ok, I don't mind helping you out. I can't have you do all the household chores just by yourself, no?" he grinned. 

__

Shinji… you're so full of life. I thank God to have you as my son, Yui thought happily. With that said, he helped his mom with the dishes. After being done with them, he wiped his hands off with a rag tied to their refrigerator's handle. He checked his watch --- 7:35 AM. 

"Yikes! I better head over to Asuka right away for our walk," he said to himself. He gave his parents goodbye, grabbed his backpack, and ran next door to the Sohryu residence. 

"Sigh… dear, our son is always full of life, right?" Yui asked her husband after Shinji slammed the front door in a hurry. 

"Yes he is, Yui. Though he takes after you, I could see something of me in him as well," he replied. He set aside the newspaper he was reading and readied his things for work. "I wonder… well, Yui, I'm off."

"Take care, dear. How's the office?"

"Hmm… still the same, they're introducing new biomedical machines to be installed in hospitals nationwide. Within the next few months, their shipment will start." 

"My aren't you a workaholic. That's what I loved about you before we got married." 

Yui wrapped her arms around him and looked at his eyes. 

"I'm afraid so… the same thing with me about you as well." 

Gendo smiled and had his arms around by her waist. They remained in that stance and savored the moment.

[Sohryu Residence]

__

Shoot… I hope Asuka's not in a fit for me being late for our walk, Shinji thought as he approached at the front door of the Sohryu residence. He pressed the doorbell.

DING-DONG

"Good morning! Oh, it's you Shinji! Well, Asuka's ready and she's quite… excited to see you," greeted Kyoko. 

"Excited? Humph, you _baka_, what's keeping you so long? Come on, we'll be late!" Asuka exclaimed, coming out. She gripped around his arm and pulled him towards her. 

"Bye mama!" 

She waved goodbye to her mom. 

"Take care you two, don't be late!" Kyoko said as she watched the two teens faded out of view. _Seems like she's happier whenever he's around her, _she smiled at the thought. 

"Woah! S-S-Slow down Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed, as Asuka was dragging him along in a hurry. _Either she's back to her usual self, or she's mad at me, _he thought. 

"It's your fault for waking up late, you _baka_! That's why I'm dragging you with me like this!" she replied.

"'Waking up late'? But I just got up early! I-I-It was j-just my mom's cooking that made me take my time in breakfast!"

"Humph! Well, in any case we'd better hurry or we'll be late! And also," she suddenly stopped and embraced him, "If you were early before, then we could have taken our time before walking to school… like this." 

"Asuka…" 

Shinji wrapped his arms around by her waist. 

"_Gomen nasai_. Next time I won't be late for our walk, ok?" 

He locked his eyes at hers and she nodded back in reply. 

__

Hmm… this may not be the right time, but I can't help it, she thought. She placed a small kiss on his lips. Shinji's eyes went wide in surprise and he smiled. 

"And… that should remind you not to be late for our walk." She smiled slyly. She held her hands over his and resumed their frantic rush to class. 

"H-H-Hey! _Matte_!" Shinji exclaimed. _What was that about,_ he thought, confused.

[Tokyo-3 High]

Inside the classroom of section 2-1, most of the respective students gathered inside for their first period of class. At one particular corner of the classroom, the jock, otaku, and the Class Rep were in discussion, as they waited for the arrival of Shinji and Asuka. 

"Where's Shin-man? It's not like him to be late as usual for class," Touji wondered. 

Kensuke, who was hacking through the school's files in his classroom laptop, said, "Maybe the red-haired devil had something planned for him." 

"Humph. Yeah, it's as if she's worked over him. Why is she such a pain in the… OW, OW, OW!" the jock winced from the 'ear pinch of doom' by his girlfriend, who was seated next to him. 

"And you were saying what about her?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"U-uh n-nothing! Sorry!" he meekly apologized. 

"That's better. Maybe she and Shinji are taking their time walking here. I remember her complaining of him being late for their daily walk. Perhaps it's their daily ritual," she said, releasing her grip on his ear. 

"You look so cute when you're like that," she smiled at her boyfriend who was still wincing in pain.

Kensuke rolled his eyes over at the loving sight of the couple. 

"Oh boy… I feel sorry for you, dude, when you're punished by her like that," he said. 

"And what that's supposed to mean?" Hikari turned her eyes like pointed daggers at the otaku. 

"Eeek… back to work!" he exclaimed, as he resumed his work on his laptop. 

The jock cupped his brightly colored earlobe (due to the 'ear pinch of doom') with one hand as he held his girlfriend's hand with the other. Hikari turned her attention toward her ailing boyfriend and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Speaking of which, I wonder how he got Ayanami to open up to him?" Touji asked.

"Rei? He got her to open up to him? What do you mean?" the Class Rep asked. 

The two stooges explained the details to her. 

"Wow… I didn't know he'd take an interest in her," she wondered. 

"Well actually, it was she that took an interest in him first. She invited him over at her place. Shinji told us that they just talked and that was that," Kensuke replied. 

The trio looked over at Rei, who was sitting near the windows and in her 'stare-out-of-the-window' mode. But before Hikari could ask more, a clatter of footsteps were heard at the entrance of the classroom. The two teens arrived and they looked worn out. 

"Hah, hah… you… _baka_, we… made it," Asuka said, catching her breath. 

"I… guess… so," Shinji said, his hands on his knees and bending slightly down to catch his breath as well.

"Hey you two! What took you long?" Hikari asked. 

Rei, though staring out on the window, produced a small smile as she looked with the corner of her eye at her love. The two made their way towards the trio and took their seats. 

"_Mein gott!_ I nearly got late if it wasn't for this idiot! He had to take his sweet time digesting breakfast!" Asuka exclaimed at Shinji, who flinched at her complaining voice. _Sigh… yep, she's her usual self all right, but… happy,_ he smiled. 

"Asuka… my mom's breakfast was delicious! I couldn't get enough of it," he argued back.

"Why couldn't you let him take his time eating breakfast in peace, you red-haired devil?" Touji exclaimed. 

"Why you, stooge!" Asuka retorted. 

The two bore 'killer' eyes at one another. An anime-style sweatdrop appeared behind the others' heads. 

"Oh boy… they're at it again. SUZUHURA!" Hikari exclaimed. 

"Yikes! S-S-Sorry, Class Rep, she's just pestering Shinji as usual," the jock said, looking defeated. 

"Humph! Serves you right, stooge, for arguing with Asuka Langley Sohryu!" Asuka crossed her arms and looked away in triumph over their bickering.

RI----------NG The bell rang, signaling the start of classes. The principal walked inside the classroom. 

"Rise, bow, and Sit," Hikari announced. 

As the students took their seats, the principal began his announcement. 

"Cough… class, your professor, Mr. Ogawa, has been admitted to the hospital due to an illness. So, I've decided for someone to fill in his place," he gestured with his left hand open, "Please meet Misato Katsuragi, your new professor." 

A lady stepped inside and introduced herself. 

"Hello class! Please to meet you all!" 

She greeted with a wave of her hand. Having purple-colored, long hair, an appealing face, an amazing body curve, and a somewhat sultry-like voice, she was gorgeous. The female students looked at her with envy while the male students had their jaws dropped down like bricks and eyes popping out from their sockets, taking in the view of their professor. The class's reaction was instant. 

"Damn… check out that body!" Touji whispered to Shinji, who was dumbstruck to see a gorgeous professor. His eyes traveled upwards and downwards, admiring his professor's physical features. No words came out from his mouth. A small trickle of blood came out from his nose and he immediately wiped it off with his handkerchief. 

__

Humph, I can't believe he's like this. Men, Hikari frowned as she saw her boyfriend juggling his eyes up and down on the professor. Rei and Asuka frowned too as they saw their object of interest reacting quite 'naturally' in the professor's sight. _Shinji… sigh, well, I guess it's usual for guys like you to react that way,_ Rei thought. _That baka… humph, I'm prettier as she is!_ Asuka thought, as she looked at the new professor with a jealous eye.

"AHEM," the principal stated, getting the class's attention, "Well, I guess I leave the rest to you, professor Katsuragi." He left the classroom. 

"Alright! Let me check here in your previous professor's lesson planner to see where he left off," Misato said as she scanned on the pages of the planner that was on the previous professor's desk, "Hmm… let's see here… an Algebra lecture on notations." 

She closed the planner and looked at the class. 

"From what your previous professor wrote in this planner, it looks like we'll start today's lesson in Algebra, on notations." 

Groans and sighs were exclaimed from the class. As she was about to write her name on the chalkboard for her small introduction to the class, the school secretary knocked the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes?" Misato asked the secretary. 

She handed in a small piece of paper with a name on it to her. 

"This name here is of a new student, who'll be joining this section. Make sure she's welcomed," she said. A girl walked inside and went next to the secretary. Having dark-brown long hair, purple eyes, and wearing a cool-looking eyeglass, she was pretty. 

"Got it," Misato replied. 

The secretary then left the classroom.

"Ahem… class, we have here a new student joining this section. So, make her feel welcome here, yeah?" Misato announced to the class. 

The girl introduced herself with a smile. 

"My name's Megan Kimiko. Nice to meet you all!" 

Shinji's eye went wide in surprise as his brain registered the new student's name. _So that's Kensuke's chat mate from America? Wow… she looks prettier in person than in her picture,_ he thought. Goofy grins and raised eyebrows came from the boys while happy and curious looks came from the girls. He looked at the rest of his friends for their reaction:

Kensuke was smiling to himself as he finally saw his chat mate in person. _Looks like he's glad to see her. I should ask him to get her to join us for lunch,_ Shinji thought. 

The jock looked like a wolf looking for its prey as his eyes continued traveling up and down, admiring the newcomer's looks.

The Class Rep had an anime style small cross etched onto her forehead as she saw her boyfriend staring with interest at the newcomer. Her eyes turned into 'killer mode'. A sweat drop appeared behind Shinji's head. _Ha, ha, is Touji going to get it later,_ he thought amusingly. 

Rei looked at the new student for a minute, as if studying her, and resumed to her 'stare-outside-the-window' mode.

Asuka had a look of jealousy and uncertainty as she watched the new student. 

"As to your seating arrangement, Megan, let me see… you'll be seating next to Shinji Ikari right there," Misato said, her arm outstretched with her hand pointing at her seat. _H-huh? She's seating next to me? Crap… I hope Kensuke's not taking it the wrong way,_ Shinji thought, as he saw the otaku's smile turn into a frown. Megan walked up to her spot and sat down. Shinji decided to make a small chat with her. 

"Hi there! My name's Shinji Ikari," he introduced himself to her. 

"Please to meet you, Shinji. The class looks welcoming here," she replied.

"Ha, ha, well, they're like that when it comes to new students, I suppose. So you must be my friend Kensuke's chat mate from America, I presume?"

"Kensuke? Yes, we met over the Internet three months ago."

"Why did you plan to study here for high school instead of there?"

" I came back from America because of my parents who're working here in Tokyo. They told me that I should finish high school here than in the States. And so, here I am."

"Ah… _souka_."

Misato picked up the chalk and wrote her name on the chalkboard. 

"My name's Misato Katsuragi. You can call me Misato, or 'professor Katsuragi' sounds fine. From now on, I'll be your professor. Don't worry kids, we'll get along just fine! I'll try to make each of your classes exciting and fun to learn as well," she said, sitting down on the desk. She crossed her long, sexy legs and smiled seductively with a mischievous wink. 

The male students mustered all of their willpower to stop their nosebleeds. Only a few barely made it while the rest immediately went for their handkerchiefs and wiped their trace of arousal.

"He, he, okay class, now that we're done with the introductions, let's move on our lecture on notations for our Algebra period," Misato said, her voice switching from sweet to commanding. She began to write the pointers of the topic on the chalkboard. _Hmm… an interesting day we're having. Sigh,_ Shinji thought, as he rolled over his eyes on the sudden change of the class atmosphere.

[Lunch break – 12:00 PM, outside campus of Tokyo-3 High]

RING 

The school bell rang, signaling start of lunch break. Immediately all the students scattered outside their classrooms and into the outside campus. Most flocked to the food canteen stationed nearby while the others huddled together in groups looking for their spots to eat. Shinji took out the obento his mom made out of his backpack and looked outside of the window in the classroom. 

"Better head to my usual place then. Sigh… at least I'll get some peace." 

With his obento in hand, he left the classroom and went towards his usual spot in the lonesome sakura cherry-blossom tree. He opened his obento and was about to take his first bite of the delicious contents made when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Shinji-kun?" A beautiful voice said. 

Shinji turned around to find his girlfriend Rei, smiling at him. She was carrying an obento in hand. 

"Rei-chan… please, sit down," he said, smiling back as well. She sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling on his shoulder. Shinji inhaled the fresh scent of her hair as he set his chopsticks aside. 

"Shinji-kun? What do you think of the new professor?" Rei asked. 

"W-Well, I find her to be attractive and bubbly. I guess she changed the class atmosphere," he replied. 

"'Bubbly'? What do you mean by that?"

"When I looked at her in first glance, there's this feeling I get… like she's going to be looking forward to an exciting time in her job." 

"I see."

"So, what do you have over there?" Shinji mentioned toward the obento Rei had in hand. 

"Oh this? Umm…" Rei shyly handed in the obento to him, "This is for you… I hope you like it. I made it myself this morning." He opened it to see what she made --- packed rice balls, sushi, egg rolls, and fried rice. He took a taste on each of them. 

"Chew, chew… mmm… this is delicious!" he exclaimed. 

She blushed on his reaction. 

"_Arigato_. It's my first time in making this for you. Do you want me to make this for you every school day?"

"No, it's ok. I appreciate it though. I want you to enjoy your own obento as well. Besides my mom's packing a lot in my obento." 

He pointed at his obento he opened a while ago.

"Oh… I understand. But I'm glad you liked it though."

"Rei-chan… anything from you is good, yeah? Come on, let's settle ourselves to these deliciously packed meals." 

Shinji held her hand and placed it against his cheek, feeling its soft texture. Rei could only giggle and smile at his action. They then settle themselves to their lunch. Unfortunately, interruption had to occur once more. 

"Hey Shin-man! Mind if we join along the both of you?" asked a voice from behind. Shinji turned around to find Touji, Kensuke, and Megan. 

"O-Oh? Uh, sure, we don't mind," he replied. 

The three settled themselves around the couple. Shinji noticed the otaku and newcomer sitting within a close distance next each other. _Well, well, well… I'd never thought Kensuke could hit it off,_ he thought. Rei frowned upon seeing her private time with her love being interrupted. Shinji noticed this and whispered to her ear, "Hey, don't be like that. Listen, how about we go out this Saturday? My treat, anywhere you suggest. And besides, I think it's time you should open up to others slowly, yeah? Just listen to their conversation. Hopefully you'll get adjusted to them." 

Rei's frown turned into a slight smile and she nodded. She held his hand tightly to convey her response to him. 

"So Shin-man, looks like you and Ayanami are getting personal, eh?" The jock asked him with a raised eyebrow and goofy grin. 

Shinji rolled over his eyes. _Sigh… I'm getting annoyed of keeping my relationship with Rei in secret. I might as well let them know, _he thought. 

He whispered to Rei, "I think it's about time we made our relationship in public. Is that okay with you?" 

Their feel of their intertwined hands conveyed her response. He looked straight at her eyes. 

Rei then answered the jock in a cheerful tone, "Yes, Suzuhura, Ikari… no, Shinji-kun and I were enjoying our time together as a couple." 

The two stooges' jaws dropped like falling bricks and eyes turned into saucers. 

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked. 

"No Rei-chan, you didn't. It's just… a surprise to them," Shinji answered, sighing dejectedly.

"'Kun'? 'Chan'? …SHINJI YOU SLY DOG!" The two stooges exclaimed. In an instant, the jock had Shinji in a headlock while the otaku shook his hand. 

"H-H-Hey! You guys! L-LET ME GO!" Shinji exclaimed. After a few seconds, they managed to calm down. 

"Okay you guys, before you two start blasting me with questions, I'll say a few things: a.) Yes, Rei and I are now a couple; b.) No, it wasn't like THAT; and c.) Well, that's that." Shinji stated, removing any curious questions the two stooges might form. 

"Ok, now that's over with, how about you guys?"

"Well, Shin-man, we figured we'd join you and let Megan here tell us more about herself." The jock thumbed at Megan. 

"Where's Hikari? She's usually with you at this time," 

"She and the German devil had to do an errand given by our new professor. Speaking of which, here they come,"

Asuka and Hikari arrived and joined the group. The Class Rep sat on the jock's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two smiled at each other before shifting their attention towards the others. 

"Well, well, I guess I don't need to say much about the two of you," Shinji commented on the loving position the two were on. 

They blushed on his comment. 

"Where were you girls?" he asked.

"Well, professor Katsuragi had us help her with the paperwork and check with the class list of the students of our section. She seems very friendly and cheerful as we helped her," Hikari said. 

"Friendly and cheerful --- yep, those are the two words that describe that babe… ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay, that 'babe' meant you, Class Rep!" Touji exclaimed as his ear received another pulling from her. 

"That's better. I hope that 'babe' doesn't mean her, mister, so don't you forget it," Hikari warned sternly. 

"Yes ma'am!" he meekly answered. 

"Ha, ha! Busted, dude!" Kensuke laughed, as he ducked the jock's punch.

Asuka noticed the comfortable position her love and Rei were. _Humph, two can play this game,_ she smirked. She seated herself next to Shinji on his other side. 

"A-Asuka… how are you doing?" he asked. He was beginning to feel awkward as he had his two loves clinging onto him. _Oh shoot. What a position I'm in, _he thought. 

"I'm always doing great each day, you _baka_," she replied. 

She secretly held his hand over hers as she sat close to him, snuggling against his other shoulder. 

Rei noticed her love's disposition and found his other hand held by Asuka. She frowned at her and the two ended up having a staring match while clinging to their respective sides of their love --- his left and right side to be precise. 

"Uh… l-ladies, um, w-why don't we all get along and listen to our new classmate's story here?" Shinji awkwardly said to them both. 

Their staring match was broken up and they settled down comfortably next to their object of interest. Luckily the others didn't notice the situation. They were too busy to see it as they waited for Megan to explain her story.

"Well… let me say a few things about myself. I'm half-Japanese / half-American; I'm mostly close to my dad; he's Japanese while my mom's an American. Like Kensuke here, I'm an otaku and technology fanatic. I've started making my own inventions as my hobby!" 

Kensuke grinned at the similarity as Megan continued on.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but why study here in Tokyo-3 High?" Asuka asked. 

"My dad's working as a scientist here in Japan. He's helped the country in some technological advances due to his research," Megan paused to catch her breath, "At that time, he and my mom were working regularly in America. My mom's a scientist also, but she's more onto medical technology, unlike my dad, who researches on ANY kind of field of research --- military, medicine, city planning, business, etc. Anyway, my dad got a call from NERV and they offered him a job as head researcher here in Japan. After thinking about it, he and my mom talked it over, and they agreed. Within two weeks they left for here and left me in the care of my aunt and uncle. After finishing 1st year high school there, they called me to join them. And so, here I am."

"Wow, I didn't know your parents were so worked up as scientists. I guess it was kind of lonely not being with them while you were studying 1st yr high school there yeah?" Touji asked. 

"Well, it was kind of. I had a few friends to keep me company aside from my aunt and uncle. School life there was fun and it was great to study and learn."

__

Hmm… somewhat like me… sounds similar, Shinji thought. He then remembered to ask her his question. 

"By the way, how did you meet with Kensuke at first? He told us that you two met over the Internet through chat."

"Oh that? He-he-he… yes we first met each other through mIRC when I surfed around the Internet. At first I thought he'd be one of those guys who're so persistent to know me. But when we started to chat with each other, I found out that he's a goofy, enjoyable guy to have as a friend." 

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she said the last part. The otaku had his hand behind his head in slight embarrassment. 

"Well, I'll be. Looks like you've scored a big one, dude!" Touji gave a light punch on the otaku's shoulder. 

Asuka and Hikari then chatted with Megan while the two stooges discussed among themselves. 

Shinji looked at Rei and saw a hint of loneliness on her face. He went up to her and said quietly, "Rei-chan, now's a chance to get in touch with other friends besides me. Go on there and join the girls and listen what they're talking about, okay?" 

Rei nodded in response and gave a quick kiss on his cheek. She then joined the girls. 

Shinji held his cheek and smiled. He then joined the two stooges and braced for their 'interrogation' on his relationship with Rei. _Oh boy, talk about an awkward position. Thank kami-sama that the rest didn't see it,_ he thought at the staring match between the fiery princess and the ice queen.

The coming days were going to be interesting as well.


	10. Chap 9 : A Boyfriend's Worry, Part 1

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

==========================================================================================================

Author: FI… NA… LLY. Excuse for the late update, readers, for I was busy uploading Chapter 1 of my Gatekeepers fanfic, **A Rising Power: Your Heart** (Rated R, Action/Adventure/Romance). I've managed to get that story started, so why don't you readers give a look and post your reviews on it? Classes have resumed for me weeks ago here in the Philippines, so I had some awkward starts with my new class --- and filled up with loads of homework to boot! Sigh….

Oh yeah, before we start, I'd like to thank the following reviewers (along with their respective pick of the two teens who're currently battling over Shinji's heart ^_^). 

This might take up a big part of space of this chapter, so I hope it fits o_O! If you're impatient for this, then skip it and head straight for the story. 

For Asuka fans,

****

Jack: have you checked it out? I'm at hard work on it…

****

Too lazy to log in: hmm… you're quite right that it's somewhat easygoing, but I had planned that to be in that way from the start. However, I'm changing it to be at a normal pace for everyone to catch up and understand. 

****

Keyblade-00: so what do you think of Asuka's past? Sorry it had to be sad, but I had to set a different family theme for our red-haired beauty. I had Shinji help healing her emotional wounds :-). As to Rei's past, hmm, I'm at work on that. I'll post it in further chapters to show readers that she had also ran some hard times back then, and leading it into her love for Shinji.

****

Zidane Lightning Saix: don't worry about her getting deceptions, I'm already getting Shinji to be honest to her in later chapters. A slight example of that would be in **Chapter 7: Fiery Confession, A Casual Date**.

****

Bobert: thank you! More power to the Red One.

****

^_^ (Whoever you are, next time fill in a name please): S/R weird? But it'd be kinda boring to me if I made the story into just simply a S/A fiction.

****

Th1rd-Ch1Ld: thank you for those kind words for both girls. Yeah, this story is still alive and kicking… but slowly. Sorry for my untimely habits! Writer's block gets to my head now and then, and I also have college to deal with :-s.

****

Thundermage: sir, I don't appreciate it you think that I'll just simply screw Rei off the picture (not in the perverted sense, but I mean as in choice of the pairing). I have utmost respect for both girls and I support them both. But your loyalty to the Red One is appreciated ^_^.

****

Arturus luminae: woah… sounded a bit like Gendo in the beginning when you mention it as 'the Scenario'. Hmm… Rei is at first the monotonous type, but after opening up to Shinji, she slowly develops to be a friendly and reserved person. Misato is Shinji's teacher now :-D, and I introduced Megan Kimiko as well in **Chapter 8: A Newcomer in Class**. I myself wish that childhood friendships would mean true love. But the present situation has complicated things for myself in the meantime.

****

Seawolf: thanks for the support.

****

Ishagu: so you really think that Asuka and Shinji are meant for each other, hmm? I don't mind you jumping into conclusions, but I think you should re-read the story once more and think about it carefully. Oh, Rei isn't something to shoo away O_O.

****

Bam_Magera: thanks always. 

For Rei fans,

****

DDR Freax: :-) BTW, how'd you manage to gather so many S/R fans? Now that's support!

****

Leo: Don't worry about Asuka getting a bad ending (presuming IF she's not picked by Shinji). If she does, I'll be inventing a new character to heal her broken heart. I honestly got a bit emotional as well after I re-read the part of Shinji's time with Rei in **Chapter 4: A Peaceful Time with Ayanami**.

****

Light's darkness: hmm… as to grammar and the slang, my apologies if some parts of it are incorrect. I'm currently re-checking all the chapters so far for any grammatical mistake. Hmm, your idea of Shinji getting both Rei and Asuka sounds VERY tempting…

****

A Fan of NGE: why do you think Rei's the better one? No, I'm not objecting your opinion, I just wanted to know more that's all :-O. That could help me out decide which girl he should get.

****

GC-eva-fan: I wish I could make it into a S/R fic, but I can't! Not just now… I plan for this story to last longer for the meantime. So please bear your patience, but don't expect too much…

****

Vanimal: O_O I'm at loss for words after reading your 2nd review. Not only was it long, but it was like you really pushed it to make your point to other S/R fans out there. Now that's character loyalty! I read the fanfic '**The One I Love is…**' and I agree with you. Don't worry, S/R fans are building up in figures to S/A fans. Don't despair, but continue believing…

****

Krnkaesaeki: Asuka seducing Kaji? Been there, seen that in all other authors' EVA fanfics in various web sites. Personally I think it's way out of age range in that category. Don't worry about Asuka taking Shinji away from Rei. I'll get them to understand each other better and be good friends. But then, the competition for Shinji is still on…

****

Shinji-Ikari: Yeah… it's as if Rei's out of the picture in every EVA fic I read in the Net! Thanks for supporting the blue-haired angel.

For the rest of the reviewers,

****

MARUI: at that time, I was at hard work for the other chapters. I've got 8 chapters posted so far, so take a second look before thinking that there're no elements of S/A.

****

Warpwizard: hmm, so it's kinda WAFF in the content, huh? Yeah, there're are enough problems in relationships without lying and deception.

To the rest of the other reviewers, my deepest thanks for your on-going support for this story. I wish I could include the rest of you, but I fear you'd lose your patience in this section. 

On with the story!

==========================================================================================================

****

Chapter 9 - A Boyfriend's Worry: Cancelled Plans (Part 1)

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thoughts

Word - denotes sound effect

[Word] - denotes concept of setting, time

[Tokyo-3 High, back to the gang's lunch gathering]

"Well, well, it looks like Shin-man has heated up the ice princess! Yowza!" Touji exclaimed intriguingly. 

The military otaku seated beside him joined in the teasing. "Shinji, we never knew you could be such a smooth casanova, dude!" 

A shade of tomato etched onto Shinji's cheek as he joined the two stooges. 

"You guys, it wasn't what you think! Sigh… what's the use explaining it to you both?" he retorted.

"Come on, pal! Don't leave us in the dark now! It's juicy news! Seriously, we never thought you had it in you to get to her, eh?" Touji said, having the unfortunate boy into a headlock, giving him a 'noogie'. 

"Spill the beans, dude. No use hiding it from us!" the otaku added, laughing. 

"Alright, alright! Jeez, you guys are sure nosy. You're lucky you two are my good friends or else. Ack… can you let go of me now, Touji?" 

The jock released his hold on him. Shinji ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He then described to them the events between him and Rei in her place. After hearing it, a questioning eyebrow was on their faces. 

"Just like that? Woah, it was kinda hard for me with Hikari back then," the jock commented.

"Uh-huh, until Kensuke and I had to force you to ask her out on that date a few days ago," Shinji noted. 

The jock blushed and smiled awkwardly. 

"Ok, ok, I get your point, bud. But why did she just ask you out of the blue?"

"I was really surprised when she did. I just thought it was the right time to let her know how I feel about her. There was something in her that I couldn't describe. It was like a feeling that it felt right for us to be together in a relationship and get to know each other better. When I looked at her crimson colored eyes, she looked anxious and nervous for my answer."

"Woah… I gotta to say, that answer was either something you just made up right now or it's the complete truth. So that leaves to the all-important question: do you love her?" Kensuke cautiously asked. 

The two stooges looked at Shinji with uneasy looks on their faces. They wanted to help him out even more when it came to his love life. 

Back then, Shinji wasn't the least bit interested in having a girlfriend, despite being such an instant heartthrob to all the girls in the school. Many of the girls asked him for a date, but he turned them down, simply uninterested. Shinji furrowed in his mind, picking the right answer as he looked on the once-enigmatic blue-haired angel chatting normally with the girls on the other side. She then noticed his gaze and smiled back at him with a blush on her face and waved at him. 

"I do, you guys. I really love her." 

He waved her back and returned with his smile.

The two stooges jumped in joy at his answer.

"However…"

They stopped and looked at him with disbelief.

"She's not the only who carries a piece of my heart as well. But I also… love Asuka."

CRASH The two stooges facefaulted. 

They couldn't believe that their friend could also love the one they consider the 'red-headed German devil'. The otaku snapped out of his shock. 

"Y-Y-You serious! How in the world could that be? Woah, Shinji, looks like you're not only satisfied with one hot chick but with another!" he exclaimed. 

Touji recovered and added, "I wonder Shin-man, two for the price of one? When are you going to do with them?" He juggled his eyebrows up and down on him. 

One could have sworn that the color of Shinji's face resembled that of a tomato. 

"I-I-It's not like that! I'm only interested right now in having them as close girlfriends, you know!" Shinji shrugged off their perverted tendencies by waving his hands hurriedly in front of them. The two stooges laughed their heads off at their friend's vain attempt in denial.

Meanwhile from the girls' side…

Hikari and Asuka asked Megan more on her background after she explaining her situation to them. Rei studied her intently as she observed their curiosity on their new friend. The four girls were seated close to each other on a nearby spot of soft grass. 

__

I think it's time that you should open up to others. Why don't you listen in on their conversation? You should show them you have an open personality as well, Shinji's words rang through the blue-haired angel's mind. She neatly arranged her skirt of her school uniform and moved closer to listen in their conversation.

"So, how's it like in America?" Hikari asked. 

"Oh there? Well, it's just like any other place in the world, but with a LOT of variety in everything, from people to objects, etc," Megan replied with a cheerful smile as she was somewhat proud in describing her home country.

"How about shopping malls? I heard that there were lots of them!" Asuka exclaimed gleefully. To her, the word 'shopping' brought a special meaning and requirements: time, place, and money. Hikari rolled her eyes over upon seeing her best friend's reaction. Based from past malling experiences with her, she definitely knew it'd be the first place to come into her mind. 

"Ha, ha… yup, there're many shopping malls back there, ranging from small to large. I'm not kidding when they're large --- there're so much stores placed inside to make you spend the entire day just exploring around each of them! The most popular are clothes shops. They've many popular brands of clothing for you to choose from. They're every girl's idea of fun. Concerts, music groups, etc., you name it!" 

As she looked into the fiery German/Japanese redhead's eyes, they were turned into cute chibi-looking eyes sparkling with joy. Megan laughed at Asuka's daydream state, while Hikari rolled her eyes again and shrugged her shoulders. 

Rei, well, had a questioning eyebrow on her face. H_mm… it seems that Asuka has a deep passion for going to malls. Speaking of which, it has been a long time since I really went out anywhere else other than school and home,_ she thought. Since meeting with Shinji, she felt that he opened up her entire self and eyes to reality. She turned her gaze towards him, where he was fending off the two stooges' antics. No other person had made her feel more… alive… than ever. As he then turned his face to meet her gaze, he smiled at her. Rei felt her heartbeat quicken as she returned his smile back with hers plus with a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. 

Asuka noticed it while she was in her daydream state. _Why must she always steal his attention? The battle isn't over yet, Wondergirl. I'll do whatever it takes to make Shinji mine,_ she thought. 

Hikari waved her hand in front of her, snapping her back into reality. 

"Asuka, are you okay? Gee, aren't we all overjoyed in malling," she sarcastically said. Megan giggled again, amused by her remark. She then turned her attention towards Rei. 

"So you must be?" she asked.

"Ayanami. Rei Ayanami. Nice to meet you Miss Kimiko," she monotonously said. She tried putting in a cheerful tone as she answered, but thought it'd result into a weird change of her voice. 

"We don't need to be formal with ourselves now, you can call me Megan. We're all good friends here, no?"

"I see. Very well… Megan." 

Megan took the time to study Rei's physical assets --- blue, short hair, crimson eyes, clear, fair skin, and a slender figure. What mystified her most were Rei's crimson eyes. It was the first time she'd see a person having such a color. She felt a space of feeling as she studied her eyes; it was as if they were looking deep inside a person. _Hmm? There's something about this girl that I can't quite put it… I feel a sense of mystery from her,_ she thought. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rei asked. 

"Oh! Please excuse me for my staring at you, it's a habit of mine that I can't stop. I just like observing people before I start talking with them," Megan replied. She arranged her hair with her hands and continued, "So how did you end up here in Tokyo-3 High, Rei?"

Rei was caught off-guard by that question. 

"I… my mother is a genetics doctor, who's working regularly at Tokyo-3 hospital. Back then, we used to live in Kyoto, but her job made her decide for us to settle here in Tokyo-3."

"Hmm. Is that so? Well, that must be some job your mother's working at. What about your father?"

"My father? He…" A flash of memory popped into her mind.

[Flashback: 7 years ago, (2008) a residence in Kyoto]

CRASH A flower vase smashed onto a wall.

"Sniff, sniff… a------h!"

SMASH A china plate was reduced into pieces after being thrown against the wall.

"Damn you! This is for leaving me, you bastard!"

CRASH A small horse statue was broken against the wall once more by a throw from a weeping, hysterical woman. She was in a mess --- small blood stains appeared in parts of her white gown; her short, blond hair ruffled; her green eyes clouded with tears. After mustering all of her willpower to let her anger go, she broke down and cried. She couldn't muster her strength to move than where she was now.

"Why? Why did you do this, Kein? Am I not a good wife for you? What about your child? Damn you…" 

Her tears continued trickled forth from her eyes as she cried out in deep, emotional pain. 

"Mom?" 

An 8-year old Rei Ayanami appeared from her room upstairs. She made her way down to her ailing mother and asked, "Why… are you crying?"

"Sniff, sniff… Rei… I'm crying because… your father… is going somewhere."

"Daddy? Where is he going?"

"To a place far away… for a long time."

"Why?"

Ritsuko Ayanami produced a small smile to her curious daughter. _Sigh… I just can't tell her yet… it'll hurt her more today than in the future,_ she thought. She continued, "He's travelling to meet some special people, Rei."

"Special people? I'll… miss him." 

She walked and embraced her mother. 

Ritsuko embraced her reactively and sobbed a few more tears. While running her hand through her daughter's blue hair, she quietly concluded, "So will I, Rei. So will I…"

[3 years later, Ayanami residence in Kyoto]

Ritsuko sighed after sipping from her cup of coffee. She was enjoying the peaceful silence in the kitchen. 

"Are you sure about this?" inquired a wise, aged voice coming from an old, refined woman sitting along her. She was enjoying a cup of herbal tea.

"I'm sure. And besides, I think that it's best for me and Rei to move on in a new life, mother."

Naoko Akagi shook her head in disbelief. 

"Sigh… I should have known that something like this should happen. You had trust him too much, I say, Ritsuko. Men are alike when it comes to a third-person party."

"Mother!" 

Ritsuko slammed her hands down on the table. 

"_Gomen_. I… didn't mean to lash out on you. I guess it was mistake in my part. But still… I can't believe he'd leave us for another woman…"

TAP, TAP, TAP

Both women held their breath in surprise. Ritsuko's eyes went open wide at the shocked face of her 11-year old daughter. Naoko could only continue drinking her tea to remove her surprised look on her face. 

"Rei… I… I didn't mean to hide it from you…" Ritsuko gently spoke to her daughter. 

Anger, shock, disappointment, and surprise etched into Rei's face as she took in the words her mother last spoke about her father. 

"No… it… it… IT'S A LIE!" she exclaimed. She took off running upstairs to her room. Inside, she locked the door, lay down on her bed and pulled her blanket around her. Then, she cried.

Outside Rei's door, Ritsuko could only stand in defeat. She was at a loss for words.

[End flashback]

"Rei? Hello? Are you alright?" Megan asked worriedly. She hoped she didn't intend to step into a delicate matter after asking her question. She placed her hands on Rei's shoulder and gently shook them to bring her out of her trance.

"Huh? W-What?" Rei asked, confused.

"I said are you alright? I hope I didn't intrude into a personal matter of yours."

"N-No. It's OK. I… was just thinking about what happened to him some time ago. Anyway, the last time I heard from him, he was doing fine." 

It was a quick fib at the last part. She knew what really happened to him. After getting her mother to explain the entire situation, she finally understood. She was angry with her father for leaving the family behind. 

"Hmm, I see." 

Megan then turned her attention to the Class Rep and German/Japanese redhead to find them in the middle of a conversation on the guys. From the looks of their expressions, they were having a fun time. _Hee, hee, just like back then in the States. Hmm, I wonder… should I get them to show me in one of the malls here in Tokyo-3?_ She thought. 

"I'm sorry to disturb your chat, gals, but, I was wondering… how about we go out malling this weekend?" She broke their conversation. 

"Why not? How about it, Hikari?" Asuka asked her.

"Well…" the Class Rep looked towards her boyfriend who was in a happy mood as he chatted with Shinji, "Alright. But let's get the guys to come along just in case."

"I'd never thought they were into that as us," Megan said.

"The two stooges go there to hang around in the arcades usually. As to that _baka_ Shinji, he rarely goes there, just prefers to stay usually at home," Asuka added. But then again, when it came to their date back then, he'd usually ask her out there given his free time. 

"Would you like to join us also, Rei? It'd be better if we get together in a group," Megan asked. 

Rei paused to consider her decision. She thought about what Shinji told her earlier. But she remembered him asking her out on Saturday. _I hope Shinji-kun can change the time for our date together at a later time,_ she thought. "Very well. I'll join you too," she answered. 

"Good! When should we go then?" Megan said.

"How about this coming Saturday?" Hikari suggested. 

Rei frowned at the suggested time. She recalled her love telling her a while ago, _how about I take you out this Saturday? My treat, anywhere you suggest_. 

__

This is unacceptable… and I wanted to spend some time alone with Shinji-kun at that date, she thought. She looked on her love chatting merrily with the stooges in the other spot. 

"That's great! Hmm… I wonder if the guys aren't busy at that time? Asuka, can you tell them about it? We should let them know," Megan said to the redhead. Asuka stood up from where she sat and went to them.

"Uh-oh. Speaking of which, here comes the German devil. I sense she has something planned for us," Touji said cautiously, dreading the explosive personality of the redhead. Shinji and Kensuke looked on her with uneasy looks in their faces. 

"I heard that, stooge. You're lucky that I came here to ask you idiots for something," Asuka retorted. She balled up her fist and shook it in front of the jock as a threat. Shinji rolled over his eyes. _Oh boy… I wonder what she'd ask us for? Unless… oh no_, he thought. A terrible predicament came through his mind.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you three idiots are free this coming Saturday. Megan there planned for us to go out for an outing in the mall, and she was wondering if we could get to show her around there. So, what do you say?" She asked them.

__

But wait, I was planning to take Rei out on that day! Oh man… I don't believe this, Shinji thought. He shook his head and slumped his shoulders down in disappointment. The two stooges looked at him with curious looks in their faces. 

"Hey Shin-man, you okay? You look kinda disappointed," the jock asked him. 

Asuka saw Shinji's reaction and worriedly asked, "What's up with you today,_ baka_? Well?" 

She was hoping for him to come along. It felt quite boring malling without him once in a while. _Please say yes, Shinji,_ she hopefully thought. 

Shinji got himself back together and gave some thought on the matter. Then he answered, "Alright. I'll come. Besides, I've got nothing much to do at this coming Saturday." 

The jock and otaku nodded themselves in agreement as their response as well. Asuka felt happy knowing he'd be coming along. _Thank you, baka. I was hoping you'd say that,_ she thought. She flashed a smile at him and walked back to the girls. Shinji felt an uneasy feeling in his backpocket, where his wallet was tucked in. 

"The three _bakas_ will be there to keep us company. I guess they couldn't bear leaving us defenseless girls walking freely around the mall," Asuka proudly said. Hikari moved her hand over her heart. _Maybe this will be the right time to spend some time with Touji, aside from shopping,_ she happily thought. 

Megan beamed at Asuka with an anticipated look in her face. 

"Great! Well, I hope you girls can show me around. I've gotten bored with the shopping malls back there in the States," she said. She gazed at the otaku with a sparkling light in her eyes. The other girls wondered why she had that look. 

RING

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. The gang went back to their classroom and resumed the remainder of their classes. 

RING

After their last period, the bell rang once more, signaling dismissal. All the students rushed about outside, eager to return to their homes. The gang gathered in front of the school gate for a confirmation in their outing in the mall. 

"Well, I guess it's all set from here. Are you sure you guys are free by that day?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, no problem. I'd be glad escorting Hikari all the way," Touji said. He blushed as he tried putting up a straight face at going on first-name basis with his girlfriend. The Class Rep giggled at his response. _He looks so cute when's he like that,_ she thought. Asuka smirked at their attention. 

"Same here. I'd be happy to also show you around as well!" Kensuke replied with confidence. _I mustn't screw up this opportunity to keep my friendship with Megan closer than ever,_ he secretly thought. Megan smiled at the reluctant tone of his answer. 

"I don't mind going along with you guys. I sort of planned for something at that day, but decided to cancel it," Shinji replied. Rei frowned at Megan for ruining her schedule with Shinji together. _But then again, I think that another time is suitable. I wish Shinji-kun could find another time for us alone,_ she hopefully thought.

"Are you sure you should be canceling it, Shinji? I don't want to ruin an important plan scheduled," Megan asked Shinji worriedly. 

"It's alright. Besides, me and the guys should be there to protect you just in case." Shinji waved off Megan's worry with his hand. 

"Thanks, Shinji." 

With that said, the gang exchanged good-byes and split off in their paths going home. Only Asuka, Rei, and Shinji remained standing. Shinji looked on the two loves of his life and was at a predicament at choosing whom to walk home with. Asuka stared at him with an annoyed look, while Rei watched him with earnest. Her eyes looked about to plead him to choose her.

__

Uh-oh. Now whom should I walk home with? He worriedly thought.


	11. Chap 10: A Boyfriend's Worry, Part 2

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

==========================================================================================================

Author: I'm very sorry for the late update. I had some personal issues that needed to be dealt with. For the many reviews received for this story, all I can say is… wow. Many thanks to your support and time to read this story, readers.

==========================================================================================================

****

Chapter 10 - A Boyfriend's Worry: Having Opposites (Part 2)

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thought

[Word] - denotes concept of time, setting

Word - denotes sound effect

[Tokyo-3 High, front gate]

Shinji looked side to side at the two loves of his life. His mind couldn't process a quick decision as he had numerous 'what if' scenarios had he picked one or the other. _Uh… damn, now who to walk home? Looks like I'm stuck in between. If I picked Rei, Asuka will sure throw a fit. If I picked Asuka, then Rei will be sad and disappointed. _

"Well, _baka_, what're you standing there doing nothing for?" Asuka asked him. _And I almost had a chance to spend some time alone with him if not for Wondergirl here!_ She eyed her competitor suspiciously. 

"Shinji-kun? What are you thinking about?" Rei asked. She waved at his face to get his attention.

"H-Huh? S-Sorry, it's nothing," Shinji snapped out of his thought. 

"How about I treat you both to ice cream before walking you home?"

"Really? That's great! Come on, I know of a good place!" Asuka tugged his arm, dragging him along with her. 

"Woah! H-Hold on a second, Asuka!" Shinji begged. He looked towards Rei and extended his hand out to her. 

"Rei, come join us."

Rei felt sad at being left out, but as soon as her love asked for her to come along, she smiled. 

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." 

She reached for his hand and held it. _I'm glad you asked me to come._

Asuka watched her with a jealous heart. _Humph. Wondergirl sure doesn't have a hard time getting his attention!_

Noticing the atmosphere around them, Shinji sighed. _That's it, I've got to get these two to be friends at least. Yeah, that's it! That way I get to spend time with both of them and be clear with them about my feelings for them._

"Asuka, Rei. I want you both to know that I'm happy at being with you two."

Both girls were little awestruck at the remark. But nevertheless, it brought slight blushes on their faces and a caring feeling to their hearts.

"Well, since you know where the best place for ice cream, lead the way, Asuka." Shinji urged the fiery German beauty. 

"Y-Yeah, alright." she replied.

The three teens then walked in silence on their destination before going home. Shinji looked up at the sky. _Oh boy… this is going to be harder than I thought._

[Ice cream joint in Tokyo-3]

"Mmm… this is great! Shinji, try this flavor," Asuka suggested, spooning a small portion of her chocolate banana split with cherry on top. 

"W-Wait… I'm not done with this chocolate sundae I'm eating… mmph!" He protested, but not before getting a taste of it as Asuka placed it in his mouth. It took a few minutes for the lad to digest one ice cream after the other. Rei retaliated by offering her pistachio vanilla ice cream to him. 

"Shinji-kun, please try a taste of mine as well." She spooned a small portion and fed him before he could react. 

Other customers in the ice cream shop watched the scene.

"Aww… look at them, they're cute!"

"Sigh… that guy is sure lucky to have those two beauties."

"Man, how much ice cream can he take? I feel sorry for him."

Shinji overheard some of the comments from the crowd. _Urk… at this rate, my stomach will be stuffed with dessert!_

"A-Alright, that's enough, you two! T-Thanks for offering," he motioned them to cease feeding him. They complied.

"How's my chocolate banana split? Tastes great, yeah?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, it's delicious, Asuka."

"How do you find my pistachio vanilla. Shinji-kun?" Rei asked.

"A bit crunchy, but it's good, Rei."

Shinji then focused on finishing his chocolate sundae. Both girls were really close to his sides, with Asuka on his left and Rei on his right. He felt like a main ingredient of a sandwich in the middle part. 

"So are you really coming with us to the mall, Shinji?" Asuka reminded him. 

"For the last time, Asuka, yes. I'll be there."

"Good. You and the stooges will get to carry all the shopping me, Hikari, Megan, and… Wondergirl here will do."

"Sigh…" 

Shinji slumped his shoulders, dejected. _No use backing out from it then._

"I don't have much wants to do shopping, Sohryu," Rei said. _I hope that Shinji-kun could make up for our cancelled date._

"Girls… I'll be honest with both of you. I want you two to get along with each other though we are more than just friends," Shinji said suddenly. 

This caught them by surprise. 

"I want you two to know," he continued but after reaching for their hands and holding them, "that I love both of you so much that the sudden thought of losing either one of you would break my heart."

"Shinji…" Asuka said quietly.

"Shinji-kun…" Rei joined her as well.

"That's why I cannot choose from both of you who to be with more. From this moment on, I want you two to at least be friends, ok?" 

He looked at the fiery German redhead, "Asuka, enough with the 'Wondergirl'. Call her by her name, Rei. Be nice to her. Rei is also a person. Don't treat her like a doll." 

Turning to the ice princess, "Rei, give Asuka some time to adjust, and you two will be doing fine. She's a good person once you get to know her inside."

Then looking at them both. 

"This is all I ask. Am I clear?"

Asuka gave it some thought. She turned to Rei. 

"If it makes you happy, okay."

Rei watched at her love's eyes. 

"If Sohryu doesn't object to this, then… it's acceptable."

After hearing them out, Shinji smiled, satisfied. 

"I'm glad. But one more thing, you can be open at calling me whatever you like, just as long as it's between us, okay?" 

He looked at them for a reply.

They nodded in unison. 

"Well… let's finish our desserts before it gets dark outside," Shinji said. _Whew… I'm glad that went well._ They smiled in response. 

The three teens then chatted with each other as they finished their desserts. After done with them, they proceeded to walk home. 

The three teens were in front of the Ayanami residence at a peaceful evening. 

"Here you are, Rei-chan, your house," Shinji said. 

Rei released her hold from his arm and walked in front of him. 

"Thank you for dessert, Shinji-kun."

"No problem. So… I'll come by to your place this weekend after picking up Asuka for the trip to the mall. What time do you want it to be?"

"At 12:30 in the afternoon will suffice."

"Ok. Well… good night, and… sweet dreams," Shinji said. His instincts told him to give her a goodbye kiss after dropping her off home. Before he could do that, Rei took the initiative. She held her hands around his neck, bringing their faces near each other, with their lips closing in another. 

KISS

"You too, Shinji-kun." 

She gave a smile before walking inside to her home.

Asuka, who stood from a distance, watched the scene with envy. _He's never like that when it comes to me. But… I can't force him to._

"I guess you're the last lucky girl to be escorted home then," Shinji said mischievously. Asuka blushed at the remark. _How does he do that to me? But… it feels so good to hear that from him._ She stifled a small laugh. 

"_Baka_. No doubt about it, Shinji Ikari." 

She held onto his arm as they started walking the route to their neighboring homes. During the walk, she started. 

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Asuka?"

"How come Rei gets to be called 'chan' and I don't, hmm?" 

She shot a forceful glare at him.

"Eh… you want me to call you that from now on?"

"Yes. I'd love to hear you call me that."

"Very well, Asuka-chan."

Asuka felt happy upon hearing it. She looked at him with earnest eyes. Shinji noticed her gaze and wondered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… want to get a good look of you in my memory that's all."

"Hmm…" 

Deep inside, he mischievously smiled and snickered.

They then arrived at the Sohryu residence. Walking her to the front door, Shinji gathered some time to what to say. 

"Home sweet home then. I hoped you didn't pack too much dessert in your body, Asuka-chan," he poked her stomach to show his point.

"He, he, he… stop it, you idiot. That tickles!" she giggled.

"Ha, ha… how about here… and here… and here?" he traveled his hands around her body, tickling her.

"Stop it! He, he, he! S-Stop it I say… ha, ha, ha!"

"Ok, I had enough fun for now," he snickered. 

Asuka punched lightly his arm in response.

"Serves you right."

She then placed her arms around his neck and gazed at his eyes. He encircled his arms by her waist and met her eye contact. 

"Hmm… this somewhat feels like our first date back then, huh?"

"Hee, hee, yeah. But you know what?"

She kissed his lips.

KISS

"I'm glad you were honest with me about you, me, and Rei. But as to who you choose, I… will respect your decision."

"Asuka…"

"_Aishieteru, _Shinji. _Oyasumi_."

"_Aishieteru,_ Asuka-chan. I'll see you again then."

She walked inside and closed the door.

SLAM

Shinji sighed. He watched the dark, blanketing sky that was glistening with stars.

"Love is sure difficult to describe," he said.

He walked next door to his residence.

[March 18, 2015, Saturday]

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Shinji turned off his alarm clock and climbed out of bed in his room. He went to the bathroom to shower up and afterwards changed into a blue shirt, red polo, black pants, and black leather shoes. He then went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Ah… time to chow down at the start of a weekend." He seated himself in the dining room along with his parents who had started eating. 

"Going out somewhere, son?" Gendo asked. He was reading the daily newspaper after being done with his meal. 

"Yes, _otousan_, to the mall with Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, Asuka, Rei, and Megan, our new classmate," Shinji replied. 

"Megan? She sounds to be a lovely girl I hear," Yui said happily.

"Well, she happens to be a new student in my class. She's American-Japanese, and her parents are working as scientists in NERV."

"Interesting. I should check them out once I get to work," Gendo said.

Shinji looked down on his plate. 

"_Otousan_, I was wondering if I could borrow some money from you. Well, you see, we're going shopping with the girls and all…"

"Hmm…" 

Gendo tilted his dark red tinted glasses properly, light gleaming off it. 

"Very well. I see that you don't find the use of spending all of your money since you have few wants. Here." 

He took out his wallet and gave Y 150,000 ($1200) to him.

"_Arigatou, otousan_." 

Shinji bowed in respect to him, and gave a hug afterwards. He checked the time on his watch: 12:00 PM in the afternoon. 

"I'll get going now, for I got to pick up Asuka and Rei before heading to the mall." 

He waved goodbye to his parents and headed outside, closing the front door.

SLAM

"Can't keep Asuka waiting," he muttered himself. He went next door to the Sohryu residence and rang the doorbell.

DING-DONG

The front door opened, revealing a dressed up Asuka. She was wearing her yellow dress, sandals, and carried a small purse. Shinji was drawn by her image. 

"Uh, ready to go, Asuka-chan?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, Shinji I am. Thank you," she replied with a small blush from his compliment. She reached for his hand and held it as she walked out and closed the door.

SLAM

"Your parents know you're going with me? I don't want to worry them," Shinji said. He inhaled a somewhat flowery scent from her hair. _Sniff, sniff… she smells great._

"I told them about it. Just as long as I don't go past my curfew that's all," Asuka answered. _God he looks hunky in those clothes._

"Ok. Let's pick up Rei and we can be on our way."

30 minutes later, they arrived at the Ayanami residence. Shinji rang the doorbell.

DING-DONG

Rei came out the door followed by Ritsuko. She was wearing a white blouse, blue skirt, and blue shoes, and carried a small purse as Asuka. 

Shinji couldn't help but gawk over her. 

"You look pretty nice today, Rei-chan."

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." 

She smiled.

"Going out with two girls at the same time, Shinji? My, you're becoming quite a playboy!" Ritsuko commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, ha… uh, we just happen liking to go out together, that's all, Ritsuko-san." Shinji ruffled the back of his hair with one hand and smiling in embarrassment. 

"Uh-huh. Well, I assume she's in good hands then. Rei dear, be careful ok?" Ritsuko hugged her daughter. 

"Yes mother I will," Rei replied. The two broke off their embrace. 

"Shall we, Rei-chan?" Shinji offered his free hand to her. 

"_Hai_," she smiled once more. 

They then left. Ritsuko watched their retreating forms and smiled.

"Ah… those three are in love, no doubt." 

She closed the door and resumed about her business. 

The three teens then walked to a train station and took a 15-minute ride to the other station where it was walking distance to Tokyo-3 mall.

[Tokyo-3 mall, front entrance, Gate A] 

==========================================================================================================

Author: I assume the mall would be a lot bigger than normal malls in real life, so I'll be labeling down sections to make it easier to understand the locations in parts of it.

==========================================================================================================

As the three teens arrived, they spotted two couples waiting.

"Hey, there's Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, and Megan!" Shinji pointed them. They went up to them.

"Hey Shin-man!" the stooges exclaimed. They exchanged buddy hugs.

"Well, well! It seems Shin-man here has finally learn to tune up his fashion sense!" Touji chuckled in delight. 

"Ah, you bad wolf, so you're taking two for the price of one, eh?" Kensuke elbowed Shinji in the ribs.

"I-It's not like that! Sigh… it'll be pointless to argue with you guys," Shinji rolled over his eyes.

Asuka and Rei hugged Hikari and Megan. 

"Hey you guys! Nice of you both to drop by!" Hikari said. 

"Wow… you two look great!" Megan commented.

"Thanks for the fashion statement, Megan. Speaking of which, I can't wait to check on the latest clothing line-ups inside!" Asuka gleefully cheered. 

"I'm not well versed in fashion, but I prefer simpler styles like this one I'm wearing," Rei added.

"Now that we all are here, let's go! Please give me a small tour around here guys," Megan said.

Shinji muttered to his buddies. 

"We're in for a long day, guys."

The three guys patted each other's backs while sighing at the same time. 

The group then went inside the mall.


	12. Chap 11: For Starters, Try Footwear

Between the Fiery Mind and Cold Heart

****

Chapter 11 - For Starters, Try Footwear

Legend:

__

Word - denotes character's thought

[Word] - denotes concept of time, setting

Word - denotes sound effect

[Tokyo-3 mall, central square, Building A]

Inside, it was jam packed with people. The 7 teens --- Asuka, Hikari, Megan, Rei, Kensuke, Shinji, and Touji --- gathered around near a map guide of the mall for a start. 

"Jeez, what a crowd! Maybe we should consider going somewhere else, right everybody?" Touji suggested. 

WHACK

"O-ouch! What! I was only suggesting…" he winced from the hard whack to his head courtesy from his girlfriend. 

"Changing your mind? You agreed with all of us that we hang out here. And remember, it was Megan here who wanted to check this place out, so we shouldn't disappoint her," Hikari recalled, glaring at him. 

Megan giggled.

Shinji drew his ailing buddy close to him, and whispered, "There's nothing we can do now, we just have to go along with the flow. Besides, I wouldn't want to refuse Megan's request."

Kensuke joined in. 

"Touji, dude, how long has it been since we all went out together? Plus, we can find the chance to hang out with our girlfriends," he motioned his eyebrows to the girls. 

Touji feigned surprise in his face. 

"Girlfriend? Oh, I see, getting all tough and brave, ready to get down with her, eh?"

The otaku blushed at the remark. 

"What are you stooges mumbling about? Sheesh! We're wasting precious time here!" Asuka exclaimed impatiently. 

"Alright, alright, chill, red devil…" 

WHACK

"Ouch! I mean A-A-Asuka," the jock corrected his remark after another whack to his head from the Class Rep.

"Humph, that's better! Well, where do you want to go first, Megan?" the fiery German-Japanese redhead asked. 

"Hmm… let me see, how about that shop over there where they're displaying some new shoes?" Megan pointed out to a shop that had pictures in display of various athletes showing off different sport shoes. 

"A shoe shop? Well, let's go then," Kensuke said. 

The teens walked inside the shop. 

A female employee greeted them. "Good afternoon! Welcome to Toby's. What can we do for you?" 

"Thanks, but we're just looking around here," Megan said. 

"Very well. Please take your time to find your selection," she said before attending to another customer who walked in. 

"Cool dude, take a look at these shoe models! If I remember my NBA knowledge, those are the shoes a famous NBA player named Michael Jordan wore," Kensuke exclaimed in amazement as he pointed out to a Nike Air Jordan model perched on a shoe rack. A wall poster nearby showed the legend doing a trademark dunk with his tongue sticking out. 

"Woah," Touji joined in. 

Shinji sweatdropped anime-style. _Basketball huh? Well, that'd take a lot out of me if I try that._

"Ah, I can't believe they have this model! I've been looking all over the malls back in America for this," Megan said, picking up a rubber shoe with a dark purple-white design. 

"Really? So, are you into sports, Megan?" Asuka wondered. 

"Volleyball and Badminton are my favorite sports in my PE classes. What about you?" Megan replied.

"I love swimming. I could say I add a little touch of finesse when I swim," Asuka proudly said. Hikari rolled her eyes over at her best friend's remark.

Shinji found himself getting bored as he waited for his friends. _Ugh. I feel left out._ He looked around to find Rei walking back and forth, observing the many shoes lined up in display. _She looks cute when she's like that, heh, heh._ He saw her face lit up with awe and curiosity. _Well, I might as well do something._ He forced himself to look around the shop to kill time. _Hmm, that shoe's not bad. It looks firm and durable._ He picked out a white rubber shoe under a label "For Outdoors --- Walking, Running, and Jogging" and examined it. It had a simple design --- pure white all over, but with an added layer to provide durability. He tried it on.

"What do you know… it fits nicely," he said to himself, satisfied. Now, the thought of buying it was on his mind. 

"Shin-chan! Look at what I got!" Asuka exclaimed, rushing up to him. She stretched her feet out to show a pair of shoes like the one Shinji was trying on, except with the color being red. 

"Hmm, it suits you nicely, Asuka," Shinji said, taking in her beauty. He noticed she was looking him with earnest eyes. _No. Don't tell me._

"Shin-chan, can you buy them for me? I really like them!"

__

Sigh. And I was planning on saving some of my money for myself. Shinji dropped his shoulders down in defeat. 

"What's wrong? Why are you like that?"

"Huh? It's nothing. Well, how much are they?" _I hope I can afford them and have some money left over._

Asuka lifted her foot off and looked at the small price sticker taped on the bottom. 

"They cost Y 18,750 ($150)."

==========================================================================================================

Author: Exchange rate of Japanese yen to US dollar: Y125 = $1. One of the reviewers suggested it. I don't know the actual rate.

==========================================================================================================

Shinji's face turned slightly pale at the sound of the price. He shook himself to remove his shock. 

"Alright, I'll buy them. Anything for you and Rei," he smiled awkwardly. 

"Thank you Shin-chan! You're the best!" Asuka hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She smiled and returned to looking around.

Rei then went up to him, wearing a pair of shoes like Asuka's, but with the color being light blue. She looked happily at her boyfriend. 

"Shinji-kun? What do you think of this pair of shoes I'm wearing?" she asked.

He took one close look at them. He grinned, "I think they fit you well, Rei-chan, plus they have your favorite color."

Rei blushed slightly on his compliment. She grabbed hold of his arm. 

"I feel comfortable wearing these. I was wondering if you can buy them for me?"

Shinji felt a sore spot hitting inside him. _But I can't refuse. Besides I'll be buying Asuka her shoes as well. She'll stay mad at me if she sees that._ He saw her eyes pleading to him. 

"Sure, Rei-chan. I'll buy them for you. Uh, how much are they?" he said, defeated.

She checked the small price sticker taped on the bottom part of her shoes. 

"They cost Y 16,250 ($130). If you cannot afford them, I understand."

"No, I can afford them, don't worry. Anything for you and Asuka."

"Thank you, Shinji-kun!"

Rei planted a kiss on his cheek and wandered off to look around again, leaving Shinji to his thoughts. _Having two girlfriends sure is expensive. Thank kami dad gave me extra in my allowance. Oh shoot, looks like I'll have to put off buying this shoe next time._ Shinji placed back the shoe he tried on to its display. 

Kensuke watched Megan examining intently on the shoe she picked. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. _She's like a… goddess from heaven. She doesn't have the obvious sexiness professor Katsuragi has. No, it's more like a "wow" effect. _He saw Megan's face filled with anxiety. _If she had been really looking for those shoes for a long time, then I'm willing to make her happy by buying them. _He took out his wallet and counted his cash --- Y 31,250 ($250). _Hmm, enough for that dating simulation PC game I've been saving for. _

Megan sighed and put the shoe back on its stand. Her lips turned into a frown.

Kensuke was taken slightly surprised.

"Megan? What's wrong?" he asked. 

"If I knew it'd be available here, I would have brought more money. I'm short of cash to buy this," she replied.

"I tell you what, how about I get that for you?"

"What? No, Kensuke, you don't have to. I mean, I don't really want it that badly."

The otaku saw her eyes telling a lie. _Hmm… I think she really wants it, after all searching for it all over the malls in America. She's a persistent shopper! _

"It's fine by me. If I can get you that shoe to make you happy, then I'm glad."

Megan blushed slightly at the remark.

"Kensuke…"

"I insist. And besides, I want to turn that frown of yours upside-down, yeah?" 

"Thank you."

Megan reached for his hand and held it. Kensuke locked his eyes with hers. The two stood still, looking each other.

__

Score one for the otaku, the otaku thought.

Meanwhile, the jock could only wait patiently for his girlfriend to make up her mind. Hikari found herself unsure to buy from two pairs of stylish sandals she was holding in her hand. 

"Hmm… I like this design, but the other one gives me a comfy feeling I wear it," she wondered. 

Touji felt his patience crumbling by a minute. _Argh… I didn't know Hikari would be into shoes. Girls… why do they buy such stuff like that and be uncertain to buy it or not? On top of that, I'm getting hungry. I bet Shin-man and Kensuke are suffering like me. _

"What do you think, Touji-kun? This one or the other one?" Hikari help up the two pairs of sandals in front of him.

"Uh, I'd say pick the one you're satisfied with. They look ok to me."

"Really? Hmm… okay, I'll take both of them!"

Touji breathed a sign of relief. 

Hikari checked her wallet in her purse. 

"Sigh… I didn't bring enough money to get them! Now I'm going to have choose from both then."

The jock felt worried inside. _Hmm… it's not much, but I don't want to disappoint her._ "Uh, Hikari? How about I buy them for you? You don't need to pay me back."

"W-W-What are you saying, Touji? I don't want you to waste your money on me." 

"It's not that big of a deal. How much are they?"

__

Touji… he can be thoughtful some times, the Class Rep thought. "Well, this one I'm holding from my left hand costs… Y 31,250 ($250), while the other I'm holding from my right hand costs… Y 25,000 ($200)."

__

Y 56,250 ($450) in total! Shock and dread filled the jock's face. He felt his heart pause a few beats. He quickly saved face. 

"Hmm, I guess have enough to buy those two," he took out his wallet and checked his cash --- Y 100,000. 

"Touji… are you sure about this?" Hikari asked her boyfriend. 

The jock waved off her worry. 

"Look, it's no problem with me! I want to make you happy in any way I can."

Hikari blushed. She laid her head against his chest and embraced him. 

"Whoa, Class Rep," the jock smiled embarrassingly. He embraced her back.

The teens gathered near the cash counter to pay for their new shoes --- the guys paying. After, they walked around the mall. The girls walked ahead the guys and chatted leisurely. 

"Kensuke managed to buy me this shoe I've been looking for a long time. He was sweet and thoughtful to do so," Megan said. 

"Touji also. He looked a bit hesitant at first, but did so after. Hmm… I think he might be saving his money for something other than me," Hikari added sadly.

"Oh come on, Hikari! That stooge knows better not to disappoint you. Speaking of which, Shin-chan was able to get Rei and I new shoes. Don't be so negative!" Asuka cheered her best friend.

"What about you, Rei? You seem to be happy," the Class Rep said to the azure-haired angel.

"Yes. Shinji-kun looked happy to get Sohryu and I our wants. He is just like Megan described Aida," Rei replied.

Megan wondered. _'Shinji-kun?' 'Shin-chan?' By the sound of that, it seems that they are especially fond of Shinji then. Could it be that he has them as girlfriends?_

From the guys' side, the jock had a frown in his face. Shinji smiled as he hummed a catchy tune from one of his favorite anime shows. Kensuke looked serious as he thought about Megan. The three were carrying their girlfriends' pair of new shoes in plastic bags. 

"Shin-man, what are you grinning like that? What's up with you?" Touji asked. 

"Hmm? Well, it's just that it's great to have Asuka and Rei as girlfriends. Plus, that solved my love problems between them," Shinji replied.

"So, you think you can score out with both of them?" the jock juggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

Shinji's face turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Ha, ha! You sly dog!" Touji looked at Kensuke and noticed his quiet demeanor, "Hey, Ken, what's with the long face? Something wrong?"

"Huh? No, it's nothing," the otaku replied. _Hmm… where could I take Megan out to a date? But first, I have to see if she agrees._

"Sigh… man, having a girlfriend sure is costly. Just a pair of shoes, and it took half of my cash!" the jock exclaimed.

"You forget me, having _two_ girlfriends," Shinji added.

"But I think it's worth it."

Touji and Shinji looked at Kensuke, surprised. 

"Maybe you're right, Kensuke. But I fear that our wallets will be drained of our cash slowly and surely," Shinji said.

The guys nodded in agreement and followed their girlfriends.


End file.
